


High School Dreams

by gatekat



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, First Time, Furry, M/M, POV First Person, Teen Romance, all OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-13
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Co-written with Vorex.A teenage Cheetah has a serious crush, and finds out that getting close to him is a rather interesting event.Primary Races: Cheetah, Panther





	1. Chapter 1

There he is, Darren Pending, the focus of so much feminine attention he flirts back to as he eats with most of the other soccer players, same as I eat with my sprinting buddies. It gives something to talk about, and a bit of protection against the flirts when it's wanted. I wonder if he even realizes he looks at guys the same way I do? It's so hard to tell, girls and girlfriends mask it well, but I know he does.

I can see why all the girls want him though. His muscular frame shows even through his uniform, I bet he spends more time in the gym than anyone else on that team. And that beautiful, glossy black fur with black rosettes. It shows on his arms, with his shirt sleeves rolled up, and I can only wonder if it's the same on his legs. Or between them.

Even though I know the technical answer, it's not the same as seeing, or touching. To make him hard with my fingers and mouth, the smell of his musk after a game in my nose as he leans back on thick arms and beings to pant. He twitches in my hand as I use my claws to tease the fine hard hairs on emerging flesh and he moans with a shudder. So eager for release, so innocent to the full pleasures of the flesh.

Makes for a hell of a fantasy for the lonely nights.

Serra, that vixen who transferred here last month, laughs loudly and snaps me out of my familiar dream. I chuckle softly to make it look like I've been paying attention to the conversation. I doubt Darren even just chuckles, even across the courtyard I can see him laugh with his whole body when one of his friends tells some stupid, vulgar joke.

"Man, you have *got* to get over Jaycee." A male voice comes from my right; it takes me a moment to place it as Mitch, another sprinter in my class.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I wave him off. "We just had a good thing."

"Yeah, two years is a long time," Mitch says softly. He can be awfully sweet sometimes. "You'll find someone else though. Someone to stick by you."

"Yeah," I nod again. "Just have to be more careful this time. Alone is better that this breaking up."

"C'mon man, that's no way to think. They're don't all fawn over blowhards like those guys." He's seen the direction I was looking in. Damn. At lease he seems to think it's jealously and not that I'd love to be in that line.

"Yeah, some of us *like* long and lean," Serra grins in my direction.

"Urr, thanks." I blink at her. I'd totally forgotten she existed. Again.

"Besides, you're much smarter than them," Mitch again. "Those soccer guys hang together because they've only got the one brain to share between them."

I snicker at the old joke despite myself. I know it's not true, especially not where one Panther is concerned, but it's comforting in its way.

"What you need is a girl who appreciates a quick mind and a good pair of legs." Serra's grins is wide enough to show the points of her teeth. "And what girl wouldn't?"

"Most of the ones I've asked out," I shrug, pretending it doesn't hurt.

"Well they're out of their minds."

"That an offer, Foxxie?" I grin at her, interested despite reservations about another female, and my real interest in a certain Panther.

"Maybe." She hides the widening grin behind a bottle of soda. She's as much of a flirt as Darren is

I find the heat riding in my cheeks despite myself. I'm not used to being on the receiving end. Hell, I'm not used to being on the giving end either, for that matter. "Then I guess you're only maybe interested in the secrets of speed." I try to tease back. It's not my best skill by any stretch.

"Speed's only good some of the time," she's much better at this game than I am. "Sometimes you want things to last."

"Depends on what you're waiting for," I purr. I know I'm not in her league, but it's a good line for me.

"Nothing those over-blown soccer try-hards have got, that's for sure," Her tone switches from playful to derisive as we switch back to the original topic of conversation. "Of course they all prefer blondes named Cindy with huge tits. Not exactly thrilling company."

"Small minds go together," I grin at her, falling easily into the insulting banter. "That way they don't frighten each other with thoughts."

"So don't worry about it so much," She says sincerely. "Let the airheads fawn over them. You'll get someone, and they'll be worth the wait."

"Yeah, I know." I tell her, knowing it for the truth even as my eyes rove his direction again. "Just gets to me sometimes." I cover my real reason for looking.

* * *

Being in good with the teachers has it's perks, most notably the ability to quietly get assigned to the students you want to tutor, rather than just anyone who needs it. Usually, I don't take advantage of it, but this was just too perfect.

Darren needs a tutor. It didn't take much to maneuver myself into the job, though it was hell trying not to laugh when the teacher commented that at least we could keep our minds on studying. If only she knew. I'm just glad they've already done the unit that deals with reproduction in his Biology class. If we'd had to go over that it might have been a little too much. Though admittedly it would be interesting to see if I could do it without saying something too soon. I've got to make friends first.

Gods, I am glad my parents don't get home for another four hours. We wouldn't even get any *work* done with them around, and my siblings know better than to walk into my room when the door is shut. Took them long enough, but they don't any more. Not after Jaycee tore into them that one time Thyra walked in on us. Scared the hell out of me too, seeing an outraged Leopard where my girlfriend had been a couple seconds before.

But it's a Panther, all buff and worked up from his work out walking up to my house this time. I can just imaging how his mouth would feel compared to hers, what it would be like to have that mass of hard muscle on top of me, pounding into my ass as he holds me helpless in his jaws.

And I had better get a hold of myself before I answer the door, or I'm going to do something incredibly stupid.

I'm so keyed up that I jump when the doorbell rings, and I have to take a moment to calm myself before I go to the door. I take a deep breath, swing open the door, and there he is. He looks even better out of uniform, jeans, a t-shirt that does very little to keep his frame from showing through, a jacket casually shrugged over his shoulders. Incredible, and he knows it.

"I'm sorry I'm a late," he says, flashing a grin. "Had a bit more trouble finding you than I expected."

I know *exactly* what all those airheads feel like, and I can't help but flash to the though of him taking me like one of them before I gather my wits.

"It's okay, we do live in an odd place." I smile and let him in, catching sight of my younger sister and two brothers bolt outside when they see what I'm letting in the house.

"It's all the side streets," Darren nodded as he came through. "I don't know this part of town very well."

I'd be stunned if he did. It's pretty solidly Cheetah and Jackal turf. Not many of the big breeds move in, and we like it that way. A lot.

Well, I could wish for a few more. I hear the mutterings about my dating habits, and the replies that it's just a phase, and that it's better I date a few outsiders than go into the gangs, or military.

Not that I'd do either. I love to run too much to be fettered by such things. And while I intend to see the world, I am not *that* good at taking orders.

"I'm not real sure what the designers were thinking, but it sells well with some sorts," I tell him easily. It's mostly the truth after all.

"Whatever works for you I guess," he says with an easy shrug and another one of those grins. "Makes it hard to open the engine all the way up though."

"That's largely the point," I chuckle, then realize it's a racial joke he's rather unlikely to get. The blank look only lasts a moment, but he manages to cover it fairly well.

"So, uhhh, Miss Waters said you could help me out a bit."

"Yeah, did you bring your book?" I ask and lead him towards the back towards my room.

"Yeah, sure." He had it tucked under his arm the whole time, and I hadn't noticed. I've gotta get it together.

"Anything in particular you wanted to go over, or just the whole chapter?" I asked to try to cover as we walk into my room, which doesn't show nearly the kind of money his family probably has given car they bought him, but it's all me. My trophies, a couple posters of sprinting stars I admire, an old stereo I inherited from my parents when they got a new one for the living room, half a wall of books, and the two things I really prize.

My full scholarship to Stranton, all framed and set proudly in a space all it's own over my bed and the small art-poster of Lord Kedish Swelya, the first Lord of Sybrina, signed by my great-grandfather, the last of my line to hold any power there. For a moment I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if he hadn't had to flee, and I was raised as nobility there. Then I put it away like I always do. It hasn't mattered in a *long* time.

"Most of it," he said ruefully, his eyes' catching on a couple of things as he glanced around the room. "You know how it is when all the later things build on the early stuff? Makes it hard."

"No kidding," I grin ruefully. I may be a better student, but I have my subjects I only just get by on too. "Have a seat," I motion to the simple strait backed chair that usually serves me at my desk and pull up a metal folding one with a padded seat for myself. "What chapter are you on?"

"We're doing all that DNA stuff. You know, double helixes and chromosomes and inheritance and stuff." He shrugs his jacket off and drapes it over the back of the chair as he sits down.

I can see the movement of every muscle in his torso. What the hell am I getting myself into? And better yet, now the hell am I going to get through these first few weeks without touching him a way I can't explain.

"Ugh, fun stuff." I roll my eyes. I don't care if I love it, I'm playing social and pray I do it right.

"Not my idea of a good time," he chuckles, leaning back and relaxing a little more. "But then, classes have never really been my thing."

"Not mine either, but it takes more than speed to get into Stranton." I nod at the scholarship on the wall. "At least you're not in organic chemistry."

He laughs with his whole body, holding nothing back. Just like I've seen him do any number of times from a distance. "Man, I wouldn't even know what it was. I guess that's kinda why I'm here."

"If you were, we'd both be in trouble," I grin at him. "I'm the one that needs the tutor in that nightmare. I still have no idea how Mr. Bermington talked me into it."

"You need a tutor?" He looks at me with raised eyebrows and I wonder if I said something wrong. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius or something. You got your scholarship."

"It's a track scholarship, not academic," I chuckle to cover it up.

"Still, pretty impressive."

"I worked my tail off for it too," I smile proudly. "Paying that much attention in class is *so* not my thing."

"Are you sure they sent me to the right house?" It's a joke, the smirk makes that obvious.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," I smirk right back. "Though I'm sure we can both find more interesting things to do than study without trying very hard." I tap the book with a grin.

"You're kidding right? Anything's more interesting than studying."

I raise an eyebrow at him in challenge. "Care to correct that fallacy?"

"Man, if you can find anything less interesting than," He pauses to open the textbook and peek at the table of contents. "Chromosomal units, then I'll buy you lunch tomorrow."

"Deal," I grin. I know I've got this one. "Come on," I stand to lead him out to the back yard and under the single tree there.

"Kneel, like this." I easily fold myself with my legs under me like grandmother taught me. . He gives me an odd look for a moment but then sinks down onto the grass. It takes him a while to get his legs positioned properly, he's obviously not used to the position.

See this blade of grass," I indicate one between us.

He nods slowly, giving me a wary look. "Yeah."

"Look at it," I tell him in my best impression of my grandmother's mysterious-teacher routine. "See it for what it is." I smile and relax into the most mind-numbing 'activity' I know of.

"Ty, it's grass." I try not to stare. Does he realize he's being so familiar? Or does he give everyone nicknames? I wish I knew.

"Yes, it is grass." I try to keep the impression up, though I doubt I manage well. "It lives, breathes, grows, changes and dies. Watch the blade, and see it, beyond the name."

He's silent for a moment, looking at me with the most bewildered look on his face. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I am not." I manage to remain serious. "It is an activity I have done most of my life, under Grandmother's guidance."

"You watch grass?" I'm not sure whether he believes me or not.

"I graduated to sand and the wind several years ago, but when I was younger I did." I nod. I like the wind a lot more than grass.

"I never knew cheetahs were so weird," he says, although he manages not to makes sound like complete lunatics. "Guess it makes classes seem pretty simple."

"Only those with families that refuse to be normal," I relax and roll my eyes. "At least there's an end to classes."

"So the grass isn't your favorite thing in the world, huh?"

"Not by a *very* long shot," I chuckle. Now that is the absolute truth. "There is so much more interesting things to do."

"Can't say I blame you," he smirks. "Still beats class though, sitting out here under the sun. You could be thinking about anything really."

"You can in class too," I counter easily. "But not if you are doing what you are supposed to."

He smiles and actually drops his eyes, looking a little sheepish. Just the tiniest bit embarrassed. "Yeah, well. Maybe I could have paid more attention to Miss Winters."

"Ready to tackle it now?" I really mean the choice I offer. I'd be very happy to just lounge out here with him.

He pulls a face at the thought. I get the feeling we'll be doing a lot less studying than people expect, which is just fine by me for the most part. "I guess we should," he says with a sigh.

"Then how about we get a section done, and then lounge in the sun a while?"

"Sure," he agrees easily. "That sounds good."

I grin and stand up. "A reward after a small section of work usually makes it easier to swallow."

"I guess so," he says as he gets to his feet. "Usually I just skip straight to the reward."

I cock an eye at him, taking the excuse to look over his body. "Not on everything, from the look of you." He doesn't seem to mind the scrutiny at all, in fact I can see his arms and chest flexing under his t-shirt, accentuating the muscles. Deliberate or not?

"Lifting is nowhere near as much work as classes," he says, flashing me another one of those gorgeous grins. It's no wonder he's got girls falling over themselves to get near him.

"It's still work," I chuckle to cover for myself and bring him back inside. "Even if you enjoy it."

"I bet you don't think of the track as work. It's the same thing."

"Oh, it's work," I chuckle. "It's just work I happen to love."

"It's not work if you enjoy it man," he replies as we go back into my room.

"I guess, but it takes effort, and that's work to me."

"Any sport takes effort," he nods, "But when you duck past their last defender and drill the ball into the back of the goal ... you can't tell me that that's work."

"That's the reward." I grin at him.

"No kidding," he says with a grin. It's clear that he loves it, probably as much as I love to run. It feels good to make the connection with him.

"Okay," I sit in my chair and motion him to the other, shifting focus instantly. Usually manages to creep the hell out of everyone, but it's as natural as breathing to me. "Let's start with chromosome numbers and ploidy."

"Right," he says as he sits opposite me. "That's like having two or three sets of everything, right?"

"Exactly," I nod encouragingly. "So you didn't daydream through the entire class." I grin.

"I guess not," he says, smiling back. "So, uhhhhh, it's two sets that's normal, yeah?"

"In animals, yes." I nod with another encouraging smile. "How many in plants?"

That's got him. He's trying hard to remember, but he doesn't know. It's amazing to watch him, everything shows so clearly in his face and body. For a moment I wonder if I'm right about him. How could he keep a secret like that when everything else shines though?

"One?" He guesses hopefully.

"In some," I nod with a smile. "There are three other correct answers." I give a hint and shove my uncertainty aside. He'll make a good friend, even if we never touch as lovers.

"Three others?" He looks at me hopefully but I'm not going to let him charm his way out of it. Not this time at least. "Three, four and five?"

"Well, for guessing, you got two of three right," I have to chuckle. "Plants have between one and four chromosomes."

"Oh, right." He nods, scribbling in the notebook he brought with him.

* * *

"So the short version is that it's a *bad* thing to have the wrong number of chromosomes." He sums up several pages of nastiness in what was becoming a typical fashion.

"Definitely," I nod. "Up for sunbathing now?"

"Sure," he grins as he closes the text book, "As long as it won't turn me into some sort of mutant."

I can't help but smirk with a laugh as I stand and stretch, intentionally showing off the lean, hard musculature that was both created by both nature and nurture. "Not around here."

"Well, good," he grins, standing as well. "Although of course a tan hardly shows up on me."

"Who cares? It's warm and feels good." I shrug with a grin of my own and head out back again. It's kinda fun to watch my siblings scatter every time we move.

"They don't like me much, huh?" I'm surprised he noticed.

"More scared of you," I tell him quietly as we settle. "They haven't had many good relations with the bigger breeds. My ex-girlfriend didn't help that any, when Thyra walked in on us."

"Scared? Oh yeah, like I'm scary."

"You could kill them easily enough," I tell him softly. It makes me realize just how much of the old culture as still have from the savanna. How much of the fear of the bigger breeds is still in us. "Even if we know you won't."

"Kill them?" There's a sharpness in his voice, he really wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Cheetah kits were killed by bigger cat breeds regularly enough it's basically instinct to be wary," I explain softly. "That my ex snapped and scarred the hell out of them once didn't help. She was a Leopard."

"Like about a zillion years ago," Darren says, still a little taken aback. "I don't eat kittens."

"More like a couple hundred. Still happening, where my great-grandfather came from." I tell him softly. "And no one ate them. Just killed them. Not everywhere is as civilized as it is here."

He looks at me for a long time, silent, not understanding. "Why?" He asks eventually, his voice soft.

"I don't really know," I shake my head. "A long time ago, it was a matter of resources. The fewer competitors, the better your kits odds were, and kits are easier to kill than adults if you can find them alone. More recently ... I'd guess it's political, and a lot of just holding on to ways that shouldn't apply anymore. I don't know why anyone would want to kill another person they didn't know."

"Damn man. That sucks." It's a ridiculous thing to say, but at least he's sincere about it.

"Yeah, it does." I nod in agreement. "But they'll relax around you after a while, especially if you end up staying for dinner sometimes."

He shrugs, giving me a gentle nudge as he steps past me and heads back outside. "Sure, I guess. I mean, I can't tonight, but it wouldn't be a big problem."

"I need to get my parents to agree too," I smile at him and try to recover my internal balance after that upset as we settle in the sun. "Guests for dinner isn't something to spring on mom just after work."

"You could always come to my place one time," he offers. He's still a little awkward. I didn't mean to shake him up that badly. "Go for a swim and have a barbeque or something."

"That sounds very cool." I grin, and I mean it. It does sound fun, including the chance to see him wet and relaxed at home.

"Well, you are helping me out," he replies, stretching out on the grass. "I should probably give you something in return."

"You don't need to," I smile t him. "It's not why I tutor."

"You can't tell me you do it for fun."

"Not hardly," I chuckle weakly. "I do it ... well, to be socially responsible really. People help me when I need it, and I help where I can. Everyone benefits by it."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

I can only nod slightly and let things fall silent in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

* * *

"So what's the deal with that panther?" Mitch asks as he sits down opposite me, passing me a bottle of soda at school on Monday. "You trying to achieve the impossible?"

"Miss Winter's asked me to help him, you know I can never turn her challenges down." I grin back. Never mind I maneuvered for it, it is the truth. I've taken on lost causes for her before.

"You know you're gonna end up doing his homework for him, don't you? Like that dirtbag of a lion last year."

"I've avoided that so far." I respond deservedly. "And he got what he earned on tests."

"Yeah, which would be sod all."

"It's the risk when you try to help," I shrug. "And I hate to say it, but that Panther actually has enough brain cells to follow, some of the "I've avoided that so far."

"Follow a good looking tail, you mean." Serra nodded over towards the table where Darren and his friends were sitting. As one they were staring across the courtyard to where a group of cheerleaders, suffering a bout of enthusiasm that must have shorted out their meager brains, were giving an impromptu performance.

"It's a fitting match, all looks, no substance."

"Heh, don't look now," Mitch chuckled softly, "But your new charity case is on the way over." By some miracle I managed not to look up until he speaks.

"Hey Ty."

"Urr, hi, Darren." I'm really not sure what to make of this, but I know I wish my teammates weren't so close just now.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still cool to come study at my place this week," the panther says easily, apparently oblivious to what the others think of him and his companions.

"Yeah, no problem," I nod, trying to play all business. "I've still got the directions."

"Great," he says with one of those smiles that would get him out of just about anything. "Just buzz up when you get to the gate, I'll let you through."

"All right," I nod easily, hoping I keep the thrill that smile and the invitation gives me under wraps.

"I'll see you then," he says, glancing over my head at the bouncing cheerleaders before he turns away.

"Just buzz and I'll let you through," Serra says once he's reached a safe distance. "Gods, you'd think he was the one doing you a favor."

"'I know the truth, it has to be enough." I shake my head. "Some times folks appreciate the effort."

"You make sure he's not the only one taking advantage," Mitch suggests, a sly grin spreading across his face. "Supposedly he practically lives in a palace."

"I'm sure I'll manage," I smirk at him.

"We just don't want anyone taking advantage," he replies seriously. "That's happened a bit too much recently."

"When you help people, it happens," I shrug. "I'm not going to give up just because as few jerks exist." The pair of them share a quick look before dropping the subject, turning their attention back towards their food.

* * *

At the time I thought Mitch was joking about Darren's house, despite the fact his parent brought him a car for his eighteenth. Now, I'm not so sure. I can't even see the house through the road, there's a rise in the perfectly manicured lawn and a row of trees that the driveway vanishes behind. I'm not entirely sure I've got the right address as I press the buzzer on the security panel by the gate. I find myself kinda hoping it's not.

"Who's there?" It's definitely Darren's voice though.

"It's me, Tyden."

"Gee, already? Just follow the driveway up, the front door will be unlocked." A few moments later the gates swing open, moving silently on their well maintained tracks.

I'm still breathing deeply from the medium jog out here when I get to the stairs leading to the huge front porch and door. Though I'll never tire of seeing the faces of drivers as I pass them, it was a solid distance for me, and it's showing.

I can't tell from the outside what sort of lock the door uses, but I can hear the bolt drawing back as Darren unlocks it. He doesn't seem to be in much better shape than I am when the door wings open, wearing only a pair of shorts and his lifters gloves, a fine sheen of sweat covering his chest. He must have been working out.

"You ran all the way over here?" he asks, clearly surprised.

"It's a good workout," I nod easily. "I like watching the drivers I pass." I can't help the smirk that plays across my muzzle.

He steps aside so I can walk through. The inside of the house is gorgeous, spacious rooms, high ceilings, the floor set with grey slate tiles. I'm almost afraid to touch anything, it all looks so expensive.

"You want to freshen up?" Darren asks, "I really need a shower before we start."

"That sounds good," I nod, using all my willpower not to think of what that would mean in my house. This place must have more bathrooms than people.

"Well, uhh, my stuff's all down by the gym," he makes a vague hand gesture back down one of the corridors that leads off into the house. "If you go up the stairs just over there and turn left you'll find my room at the end of the corridor. There's a bathroom in there you can use if you like."

I nod before following his directions, though admittedly I rely on my nose more than anything to be sure I'm in the right bedroom before seeking the bathroom out.

Darren's bathroom is covered in pristine white tiles, and almost as large as ours at home. Shower, toilet, a pair of basins, plenty of mirrors. I wonder if the panther likes looking at himself that much or if they were here before it was his bathroom. Then I wish I could stop trying to figure him out from every little thing.

Breathe Tyden. Relax. And whatever you do, don't assume you aren't being watched.

I repeat it over and over as I strip, half wishing I'd brought at least a fresh shirt as I set the water temperature and step in.

I wonder how much this'll make me smell like him?

I'll say this much for his parent's money, it buys a very relaxing shower experience. The hot water feels fantastic running down my body, washing away stale sweat, and it seems like it's almost unending. I can't avoid the thought that, somewhere in the house, Darren's doing the same thing. Clearing away the sweat and the thick scent of his workout.

I loose track of how long I stand there under the water, luxuriating in the warmth and the tactile sensation of it pouring down on me. I'm jerked from my thoughts by a knock at the door, and Darren's voice.

"Ty? Are you still in there?"

"Hurr? Oh, yeah. Be out in a bit." I shake my head, and make quicker work of shampooing and drying off.

"That's OK," he calls back, "Take as long as you like. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't wandered off and gotten lost."

"You gave good directions," I call back and relax, not fully into the luxuriant zone, but enough to enjoy the experience of shampooing by fur and drying off. I can't help but notice the blowers are set for a much thicker fur than my own.

I leave them set that way, I dry in moments. I step out and grab my clothes off the floor, trying desperately not to think of Darren doing the same. I can feel my heart thumping as I dress again. I start to laugh as I realize that the shampoo has made me smell a little like him.

My god, I really need to calm down. This guy's getting to me in ways that are just wrong.

I have to admit though, in the part of my mind that is still somewhat rational, that I sure have set my sights on someone of my ancestor's social class, instead of my own.

Mother would call it aiming high. Great-grandfather would just grin approvingly.

I take a deep breath and use every trick I know to settle my body enough he's not going to *really* wonder about me and step out.

He's sitting on his bed, back propped up against the wall, legs stretched out. He's still wearing those shorts, though the lifting gloves are gone now, his fur still looks to be a little damp from his own shower but it doesn't seem to bother him much. He's watching TV, but he turns his head and smiles at me as I step out.

"Hey, you must have enjoyed that."

"I don't usually get a chance to shower that soon after running," I grin at him, hoping to all heavens this comes out right. "Forgot how good it feels not to have to fight with siblings over the hot water too."

Please, *please* let him buy it. It's only partially incorrect after all.

"I don't think the hot water ever runs out here, one of those little perks." He flashes me another one of those smiles. Damn, after long-term exposure to that you'd forgive him just about anything.

"It's a nice one," I nod agreement and settle next to him on the bed. "What's for today?"

"I was hoping we could go over the test we did this week," he says. He reaches over the side of his bed, rummages through his bag and produces the papers. Those workouts are doing him good, blocks of muscles moving under his fur. God that's going to make it hard to concentrate. That his scent is permeating everything around here isn't going to help at all.

"Sure," I nod agreement. At least it's something reasonably easy. I always aced her tests.

I take the page and give it a quick look over, trying to concentrate on anything accept that soft, warm fur so close by. He hasn't done too badly, really, but there's a lot of room to improve. We take about half an hour, maybe a little more, discussing each question. What the real answer is, why he wrote what he did, that sort of thing. I get him to go through the text and write up responses would have gotten full marks.

I tell myself that it's for his own good. Possibly it's just to give me a break more than him, so I can watch him for a while.

And I need the breaks, badly. I'm sure he can smell the fact I'm seriously turned on. I just can't figure out whether I want him to bring it up or not, and just what I'd say if he does.

"All done," he says at last, leaning back from the last response. "Did you bring something to go swimming in?"

"Yap," I nod with a relieved grin and grab the fanny pack containing the few thinggs I did think to bring, mostly my ID, some cash for a taxi ride home if I needed it, and the pair of running shorts that I used for swimming.

"Think we've worked long enough to earn a break?"

"Definitely," I nod with a low purr I can't stop. I'd have said that even if I didn't believe it, just to have a break from the thoughts of being this close to him in a private room brings.

"Great," he says with another grin. "You can get changed in the bathroom, if you like."

I nod and head for the bathroom, just managing to hold back the statement that it doesn't matter; which it doesn't until I realize that it would also reveal just how hard I am. It's not like my shorts hide much, but that would just be a bit much.

He certainly doesn't seem to mind either way, though I can almost feel him watching me as I slip back into the bathroom.

"Get a grip," I sigh softly as I strip off, my arousal very very obvious in the mirrors. I can't resist ghosting my fingers up the hard, rough length. The thought of his fingers doing that is nearly enough to make me cum right then and there.

With a deep breath and a short breathing exercise to calm my breathing I pull on the shorts, adjust myself so I'm showing as little as possible, take a deep breath, and step back out again.

"It's this way," he says, his usual companionable smile on his face although I can hardly believe he wouldn't have noticed something by now. He's still wearing those shorts. They must be good for swimming as well as working out. He leads me down the steps through a few spacious, sumptuous looking rooms and out onto the pool deck.

Holy Fuck. No wonder the soccer guys have all their parties here. It might as well be a resort.

Darren doesn't seem to notice it, he just takes three quick steps and dives easily into the water, shaking his fur out as he surfaces again.

"C'mon, the water's fine."

I shake my head with a chuckle and lower myself into the water. Panthers may be built for swimming, but Cheetah like me sure as hell aren't.

But he's not kidding, the water is wonderfully warm and cool all at the same time, smelling only faintly of chlorine as I push off the edge.

It take me a moment to get my swimming legs back, it's never a natural place for me to be, but I still do love to swim.

Darren moves through the water like he was born for it. He's obviously had a lot of practice, and with this sitting just outside his back door who could blame him?

He spends a couple of minutes racing around, twisting and turning beneath the water, then settles down a bit breaking the surface just near me and holding his place. The outdoors and the chlorine dampen his scent a little, I can only hope they have the same effect on mine.

Not that he can't see things very clearly. I'd forgotten how the water makes my shorts cling. Still, it's a wonderful pool, and though I'm no match for him in the water, I intend to take advantage of it.

"So how long are you staying?" He asks casually. He keeps pace with me as I move though the water, though he could obviously have swum rigs around me if he'd wanted too. Maybe he, at least, isn't as much of a show off as Mitch and Serra think.

That makes me think, almost disrupting my stroke. "As long as I let mom know, I don't have a curfew." I risk taking the question as an offer to stay, not a request to leave.

"Cool. We can warm up the barbeque later. Steaks, sausages, whatever you like. If you stay too late I should probably drive you back though, can't have you running back after dark."

"It wouldn't be the first time, but I'd appreciate it." I smile at him and take a breath before making a rolling dive under the water, absently touching the floor of the pool before gliding back up again.

"It's no problem," he says once I come back up. "And even if you're not in any danger it's gotta be a pain in the ass. I was surprised you got here so quickly actually. I wasn't expecting you until after I'd finished my workout."

"Pain in the feet really," I snicker without thinking.

He laughs, a sound I'm finding more and more pleasant. Gods help me, this guy's got me utterly hooked and he doesn't even realize. "Well we can't have that," he grins. "Next time you run over here we'll have to make sure you get plenty of relaxation to make up for it."

"With an offer like that, I might just come by most days," I grin, not even realizing how far I could have crossed the line here until well after it's left my mouth.

"Well I'm not expecting my parents back until the weekend," the panther replies, apparently unbothered, "And then I think it's ... a week, a week and a half maybe, until they take off again."

"'Do they leave you alone a lot?" I ask, curious despite myself. I already know I'm going to drop by more often than strictly necessary.

"These days they're gone more than they're here," he says, though it doesn't seem to bother him much. "They were around a lot more when I was little, but they've both got full on jobs and now that I can pretty much take care of myself they're jetting off all over the place. I can get hold of them easy enough if I need to, but for the most part I watch out for myself."

"You seem to do it pretty well," I nod slightly towards his body.

"I cheat," he chuckles softly. "There's staff to do all the shopping, housekeeping, cooking if I can't be bothered. Money just shows up, thanks to my parents. I haven't got much to do except indulge myself."

"I like your ideas of 'indulging' so far," I grin, and I mean it, in all sorts of ways. "You aren't much like some of the rich kits I tutor."

"Yeah, you get a heap of little brats," he says making a face, "And they grow up to be big brats. "I mean, sure I've got it easy, but I think not having my parents around has actually been good, in a way, as opposed to the kids that get pampered twenty-four-seven."

"Yeah, you get a heap of little brats," he says making a face, "And they grow up to be big brats."

I have to wonder if he means me personally, or in general. It's true both ways, though the personal one makes me wonder if he's been watching me as much as I've watched him. I hardly complain.

"I mean, sure I've got it easy, but I think not having my parents around has actually been good, in a way, as opposed to the kids that get pampered twenty-four-seven."

"You could be, with all those servants." I can't help but point out. I can't believe how much he's gotten to me.

"You've never met the help here," he says with another one of those luminous grins. "Besides, I like the soccer and the working out and everything. Even if my parents have brought me everything, I don't want to turn into one of those assholes who acts like the world owes him."

"Somebody brought you up right," I tell him quietly. "It's not just rich kits that don't always believe that."

"Like I said, my parents were around a lot more when I was little," he says easily. He perfoms a tight little flip in the water and then dives down, looping underneath me to come up on the other side.

"Sounds like you've got a pretty good thing going," I say, knowing full well how reduculous it sounds, but with what he does to me brain, I can't think of a better way to say what I mean. I'm sure I'm showing it too.

He laughs, waving a hands to indicate the general surroundings. It sends drops of water flying through the air in a graceful arc. "Heh, take a look at all this and tell me what you think. I'd say I've got it pretty good."

I do look around, and can't help but compare it to the pictures I've seen of where my family once lived. I chuckle, off balance. "That's not what I meant."

He raises an eyebrow, looking straight me with a curious expression. And just what did you mean?"

"Mmm, you, as a person." I start, then fumble mentally trrying to explain something that's hard even on the best days.

He comes a little closer, chuckling just a little. Those eyes are fixed on me, pinning me in place like an insect with needles through it. It's so hard to think of anything except how gorgeous he his, how much I'd like to reach over and press my lips against his.

"What about me, as a person?" His voice is light and easy, playing with me.

"That you're not soft and lazy, and you actually learn some of what's taught in school." I try not to stammer. I'm not sure if I succeed or not.

I dunno about lazy, but I'm certainly not soft," he grins. "And you should know better than anyone, I'm not doing that great in school."

"I know how well you are doing," I manage a chuckle. "You really should see some of the lazy idiots I've dealt with before you think you're doing that poorly."

"Could be better though," he says, "A lot better." He dives down under the water again, surfacing near the edge of the pool. I'm so glad he's facing the other way as he pulls himself out, the way the water runs down his muscular back, the fabric of his shorts clinging to his ass, the sight sends a pulse running right down to my cock.

It takes him four steps and a few seconds to set up the barbecue and then he's back in the water, easily diving underneath me again to come up on the other side.

"Let that warm up for ten mikes or so and we'll be ready to eat."

"Sounds great," I grin and take a deep breath before diving down, desperate for just a moment to get myself pulled together. At this rate I'm going to have to steal a few minutes to jerk off just to make it home in the same car as him.

Beneath the water it's like a different world, one where I'm the only inhabitant. I can almost forget that there's an incredible panther waiting for me back up at the surface. I swear, if this goes on much longer I'm going to have a heart attack or something.

Oh, that was the wrong thing to think. He'd have his hands all over me before the medics arive. It's nearly enough to make me forget to come up to breath, and completely misjudge where I'm headed as I break the surface closer to him than I'd otherwise dare.

I nearly pass out when my long tail brushes along his muscular leg.

He gives a surprised cry as I break the surface, which quickly turns into a laugh. "Playing games are we?" he asks with a grin. Before I can answer he's under the water, excecuting another one of those tight loops beneath me. This time, though, I feel a hang tug at my shorts as he passes beneath. It's just a stupid, meathead game but it makes my heart pound. Thank god they only came down and not all the way off, and I manage to drag them back into place as he comes up for air.

I don't even realize I've dived sideways and down, grabbing his shorts in my jaws and going strait to the bottom on pure reflex. He may be the better swimmer, but *nothing* matches a cheetah for burst speed.

The move takes him by surprise and by the time he can make a grab for me it's too late to do anything but brush my tail. I reach the bottom and dart off to one side. I know this can only go one for a few seconds, the way he swims but I don't want to go up and meet him in the air, have him see me with his shorts in my teeth. Damn, I can taste him on them, even down here surrounded by water.

And gods is it intoxicating. Still, my speed keeps me ahead of him for a couple darting moves, before the need for air claims my brain and sends me to the surface.

He's only a moment slower, breaking the water directly behind me. One hand catches my tail even before he's drawn breath and the other whips around my body, making a flailing grab for the shorts.

I have no idea what's overcome me, but he's drawn out a playful side I haven't known in years and I twist and dive again, his scent deep in my nose and chest as I try to escape.

This time I don't have a head start though, and he catches up with me before I can twist away. He gets one arm around me and his feet beneath me, then pushes off the bottom as we glide by. The sudden lurch leaves me disoriented and coughing for air as we shoot back up to the surface.

It also drops his shorts into the water as air takes priority and I open my mouth to draw more in. He grabs them up and vanishes beneath the water again, appearing across the pool and giving himself a few moments in which to dress again. I've recovered by the time he comes closer again, not sure if I'm more elated by the fact I won the silly game of the way he put his arms around me trying to get his shorts back. I can still taste a lingering trace of him at the back of my mouth.

He laughs as he comes closer again, relaxed and at ease. "Well, now that we've worked up an appetite, are you ready to eat?"

"Definitely," I grin at him and swim easily to the edge nearest the grill.

"What do you feel like?" he asks, again making an obscenely watchable display of himself as he gets out of the water. I don't think he realizes he does it. He couldn't.

But still it's a hell of a thing to watch. I'll have fantasy material for months just from tonight. "Burgers?"

"Not a problem," he says with a grin, opening a fridge set beneath the barbeque. I can't believe they have a fridge installed just for the outdoor grill. "I have to admit, I was hoping you'd hang around. I would have had some trouble eating all this stuff myself."

"Well, I'll be happy to help out with that too," I grin, still tingling from his touch and utterly delighted at the thought of a good meal to distract me.

"These won't be too long," he says, his back turned to me and his attention on the grill. It's just as well, my cock's standing out like a flagpole. "If you check over there should be roll and sauces and stuff."

"Sure thing," I readily agree to the distraction, and the hope that I calm down enough before I have to face him again. I'm in *so* much trouble.

Not only is there fresh bread and one of the widest ranges of condiments I've ever seen for a grill, but also plates, cutlery and disposable napkins. There's an outdoor setting nearby, wooden to match the pool decking, and I figure it can't hurt to lay things out properly. Even if we don't use any of it it'll give me something to focus on for a few moments.

I'm still focusing on setting things up when Darren walks up behind me, a number of fantastic smelling burgers piled on one of those warming plates. The other hand holds a plate piled with assorted salads, both of which he sets down in the middle of the table.

"Wow, that's what I call a setting ... I think I've been to banquets that had lees thought put into them."

I blink and look at what I've set up, then chuckle weakly. "I'm just used to setting out everything."

"It's not a problem," he says as he splits a roll, flips a burger into it and then follows up with lettuce, tomato and barbeque sauce. "Though I don't think I've ever used a knife and fork on a burger."

"I don't think I have either," I shrug with a nervous chuckle and take a roll to put my own dinner together.

He doesn't reply, a mouthful of burger making it impossible. When eating, like so many other things, he gives it his entire attention. I wonder why he can't manage to bring the same level of intensity to his studies, trying to avoid the implications for what he might be like in bed. I'm only mostly successful.

Then a particularly intense image of him mounting me with that fierce attention makes me shudder. My already hard cock twitches in my tight shorts. I really don't know if I'll make it through tonight. I'm even less sure if I want to.

"Ty? Are you okay?" He's looking straight at me and, gods, he's concerned. It's almost enough to undo me there and then. "Burgers aren't overcooked or anything?"

"No, no, they're great," I shake my head sharply and smile reassuringly at him. "I was just thinking."

He grins, taking another bite out of his. "You can get into trouble doing that too much," he jokes once he's swallowed. If only he knew.

"I've never managed to stop," I grin back at the joke. "Bad habit."

"I bet you do," he counters. "During a race or something."

That makes me smirk. "Running full out is the only time I *don't* think."

"I'm not surprised. Those races are hardly long enough to think anything anyway."

"Only because it's Cheetah running them," I smirk. "Five miles isn't a short race by most standards."

"I wouldn't have thought it was short by anyone's standards," he relpies, a little surprised.

"It is for track," I nod. "The long races start at ten miles and go up to three hundred or so. I don't run any of the long ones."

"Three hundred miles!? Holy fuck. I'd die if I tried to run that far."

"I have no idea how they do it either," I shake my head. "I'm not built for endurance. Wolves do well at the longer runs, though. They're better at the pacing endurance it requires."

"Built like tanks too, some of them," he says. "I've seen them in gyms sometimes, lifting more than I weigh."

"Those aren't the runners," I snicker. "But they're good at that too."

"No kidding," he nods. finishing off his first burger and making up another. "So, got anything in mind for one we're done eating?"

I just barely manage not to say my first, second and third thoughts. "Not really. I usually hang out with my family evenings. Talk, watch TV, read, sometimes play games."

"Well I can run you home if you like, or there's a TV up in my room. We can watch a movie or something."

"A movie sounds good," I smile. "Anything but war movies."

"That's cool," he nods, "I don't think I've got any anyway."

"Even better," I grin at him. "What's your favorite?"

"Oh, you know, comedies, action movies, that sort of thing."

"That's a good start for me," I grin, and try not to think about spending the evening on the bed next to him, and remaining dressed.

"Great," he grins. He's genuinely pleased I'm staying. "I think we've even got some snack foods to go with it."

I have to laugh at that, but it's in good humor. "After this dinner? You must be planning on staying up all night."

He shrugs. "Nah, not really. Maybe I just eat more that you do."

He laughs and curls his arms up into a body-builder's pose for a moment. So maybe he is a show off ... I'm not complaining one bit. Especially not with the excuse to stare a bit as I look over his display. He does make such a hot display.

His eyes catch mine and I glance down to my plate, desperately hoping that I don't blush. He laughs again and then reaches across to grab up another burger, devouring it in three bites without bothering with a bun.

"Geez Ty, anyone would think you'd never seen a guy with his shirt off."

"Not one like you," I say, my blush deepening. It's the truth, though not the way most would take it.

"One like me?"

"Runner's aren't exactly built like that," I try for a reasonable excuse. "Not many in my neighborhood either."

"Oh, right." He grins, understanding breaking across his face like the dawn. "I'm not all that different, really."

"I've noticed," I smile. "The exotic still just catches my attention when you show off like that."

"That's kinda the point, one of them anyway. Ready to go upstairs

Oh fuck, that would just be so easy to misinterpret, but I nod and stand, then glance at the table uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it," he says, shaking his head, "It'll get taken care of."

"Okay," I nod and try to relax as I follow him back upstairs. "Mind if I take a shower? Get the chlorine out of my fur before the movies start?"

"That's not a bad idea actually, I might do the same." he turns and heads back down the stairs. "I won't be long."

"See you then," I nod and smile at him before quickening my pace a bit. I have *got* to cool off, even if that means jerking off in a strange shower.

I lock the bathroom door behind me and turn the water on strong. Hopefully that'll give me a bit of cover, even if he comes back earlier. I almost tear my shorts off, running my fingers over my shaft and wishing they were his.

I all but scream as I come hard, jets of seed arching clear across the shower to splatter against the glass door again and again as my body discharges the tension and desire that's been building up since I got here. It leaves me panting and gasping in the aftermath, standing under that glorious hot water.

Slowly, too slowly, I force my eyes open and concentrate on unwrapping my fingers from my still throbbing cock as I regain my breath.

As the shuddering weakness passes I focus on cleaning up the evidence of my weakness, and getting the smell of it from my body as well as the chlorine I can barely smell anymore.

I use some more of that fur shampoo, lathering it on thickly. Better to smell like him that let on about what I've just done, even id the scent is bringing all sorts of images to mind. I just hope that'll be enough to get me through.

It's going to have to be. Whatever happens, it's going to have to be enough. I don't dare make a first move so soon. I just can't.

I take my time, I know he's not going to mind. I clean my fur out, then run the dryers. I get dressed again, hoping clothes might provide some small measure of distance. A few more moments to calm myself and I'm ready to step out again.

Darren's waiting for me, sitting on the bed just as he was earlier, although he's changed into a different pair of shorts. He's absently looking through a collection of videos.

"So what's on?" I ask with a smile as I join him.

"Depends, what do you feel like? I've got the latest 'Agent 0'." I breath a slient prayer of thanks the he's got a double bed. We can both lie on it without getting too close.

"Works for me," I nodded and go into the relaxed sprawl of my kind. You'd never know I was a bundle of nerves under the relaxed exterior, unless you knew me.

At least for the time being.

He gets up to feed the tape into his player, killing the lights before he limbs back on to join me. No, not to join me. I can't think of it that way. With the TV's phosphor glow the only illumination his fur seems to shine blue.

It just manages to increase his appeal, how exotic he looks. I can only be greatful for the darkness though. I'm sure I watch him more than the movie, and at least he can't see the details of how my body is reacting to his presence.

With any luck the room serves to hide my scent a little too, since everything in here smells of him to some degree or other. Especially the bed. He glances over toward me a couple of times during the fun of the film, sometimes I manage to look away and I don't think he catches me, but even when he does notice he doesn't seem to mind.

It's both encouraging and distressing. That he doesn't mind saves me the grief of excuses, but it also makes it so much harder to avoid lingering on his velvety fur and exquisite body.

It would be so easy to reach across and touch him, just brush my fingers lightly along that dense fur and the hard flesh beneath it. I want to so badly, but I know that that would be crossing a line and just can't tell how he'll react.

And despite it all, there are a few particularly hazy moments where I think it might be worth it, just to *know* and have the uncertainty over with.

I have no idea just how long I lie there, trapped between fantasy and desire as I watch him, but I catch very little of the movie. Then, much too soon, the tape comes to an end and he's getting up off the bed.

"Another one?" Is it the darkness that makes his voice soft like that? Or am I just letting myself get carried away again? "Or do you want me to take you home?"

"I'd like to stay."

Oh, gods, did I just say what I think I did? How the hell is he going to take it?

"I guess it is getting late," he says. I think he shrugs, but in the dark it's hard to tell. "It's not like we've got a shortage of guest rooms. Sure, I guess you can stay."

Not any reaction I was expecting, but I'm not going to refuse it. "So another movie?"

"Sure. Anything in mind?

"Random pick?" I suggest, not wanting the lights to come on.

"Toss me a tape then, they're down the end of the bed."

I nod and twist around to reach down and grab one at random, absently wondering if he'd enjoying the view of my ass as much as I'd enjoy seeing his. "Here," I toss it to him before I've completely made it back to my spot on the bed. This time, I can't help but settle a little closer to his spot, wanting to catch a good noseful of his scent.

He puts the tape in and comes back to the bed, obliging me by stretching out where I can scent him clearly. Is his scent a little thicker now than it was? Arousal? Anxiety? Am I going to keep asking these things until I go completely mad? He laughs breifly as the tape starts. It must be a comedy.

I spare enough attention to catch the gist of it, then shift my possition so the further I relax the closer I get to him. It's a dirty trick of sorts, pretending to fall asleep so I can lean against him, but I've got to try something or I'll go crazy.

My heart's in my throat as by fur brushes his for the first time, half expecting some explosive response. But he doesn't seem to have noticed at all. I lean in a little closer. Still no response.

"You really need to relax," it's almost fifteen minutes later when he speaks softly. "You're almost trembling." I manage to keep from swearing out loud. I should have realized that he'd be able to feel all my tension one I was up against him.

But he's also told me enough to let me relax and I close my eyes, not even pretending to watch the movie any more ass I let my body melt against his. If he reacts badly, I'll take it. But I'm more sure than ever that he wants the touch. Maybe not as much as I do, but enough.

His body tenses up as mine relaxes, but he doesn't draw away. It's so hard to tell how far I can take it. I know what I want to do, what I want him to do, but I'm almost sure that that would be too much. What's going through his mind now? What's he telling himself about me? About him?

Why can't this be easy?

"Too relaxed?" I ask by way of an offer to move away.

"It's okay," he says, but the casual, easy tone which he's always used is gone. I think it's the first time I've ever seen him less than completely confident.

I think I was right about him more than I dared believe. He hasn't touched a male before, for all he's desired it. At any rate, he's said this is permissible, so I'm staying where I am, and gods does it feel good.

I can only hope he feels the same way. I see more of this movie than I did of the last and I'm sure Darren does too, concentrating on it to the exclusion of everything else. It's genuinely funny, on a couple of occasions we both laugh out loud, together. What a fantastic feeling.

I wish I was bold enough to simply ask him, to offer him the pleasure of my body, but I'm not there yet, and I'm sure he isn't either.

Instead we lie and watch the movie together, and I think he enjoys it despite the awkwardness he feels. Eventually the film comes to an end and he disentangles himself from me to switch the TV off. He doesn't raise the lights though.

"Thank you," I tell him softly, meaning it very much, and roll off his bed to walk down to the bed Ill spend the night in. Not the one I want to be in, and not my own, but I sure hell wasn't expecting it.

* * *

The house is still quiet, but I've been awake long enough I'm getting restless. At least it means I have time for another long, delicious shower before finding breakfast.

It has a couple nice changes, most notably the shampoo has no perfume in it. But even without that scent it is so easy to slip into the fantasy of a shared shower, my hands doing what I dream of his doing as I fondle myself to hardness with the sure touch of familiarity.

Jerking off was never quite this intense as with the real memory of his touch and feel so fresh in my memory, and the night's dreams encouraging it on.

The fact that I don't need to worry about him hearing me from outside the room makes it easier as well. I bring myself off several times, releasing the tension that had been building up and then washing the ropes of my seed out of my fur. He was right about the hot water. It doesn't ever seem to run out.

I have no idea how long I as in there, pleasuring myself and washing it away, but I was well and truly hungry by the time I pulled my clothes from yesterday back on and head out to seek breakfast.

A pleasant scent caught my nose as I came down to the foot of the stairs, and after a few false turns I managed to find the kitchen, and Darren. This morning he was wearing jeans and a open shirt that did nothing to conceal his chest and abs. He seemed quite comfortable in the kitchen, but my presence surprised him.

"Morning," he said once he'd recovered. "Bacon? Eggs?"

"Sounds great." I smile at him. "You're just full of surprises."

He seemed a little unsure as to how to respond to that, and so he didn't. "There was a message from my parents when I got up," he says casually. "Their plane gets in the evening."

"I hope that means things went well for them," I say softly.

"Mom didn't seem upset, so I don't think anything's gone wring or anything," he says. "It happens sometime, they get back a couple of days early or have to stay a little late."

"That's good," I nod and relax out of the way, though still in his line of sight as I watch him move about the kitchen.

"It means I'll have to take you back to your place this morning," he explains as he slides bacon and eggs onto a plate and leaves them on the bench for me. "I've got a game this afternoon and then I'll have to rush to pick up my parents from the airport."

"I understand," I nod and wait for him to finish preparing his meal. "Maybe we can do this again," I suggest softly, , choosing my words with care. "You're fun to be around."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he says, and actually smiles again. "Not until my marks improve at least."

"It's going to take a while to turn you into a strait A student." I grin.

"It's going to take a while to turn you into a straight A student." I grin.

"I think that's a bit ambitious," he smirks.

"Just insurance," I smirk back. "I can be hard to get rid of too, but what a coup."

"What do you mean?" he asks, turning off the cooktop and sitting down to his own breakfast.

"As a goal, it's an excuse for us to spend time together without getting too much ribbing from teammate," I shrug and start in. "But pulling it off would be something to celebrate in a big way."

"An excuse for us to spend time together?" He's looking at me oddly, I can't help but wonder if I should have been a little more careful.

"Maybe your teammates don't give you grief about being tutored by a track and fielder," I shrug, hoping it makes sense, and I'm reading him right.

"I could be tutored by Einstein and I'd still hear about it," he shrugs. "Just the way it is."

"Just the way it is."

I chew on that for a while, debating whether to bring up the problems with the statement.

"Because you need a tutor, or because you want one?" I finally ask, curious about the answer.

"Both, but it's not serious. We all just play around."

"Some things seem consistent," I chuckle softly. "Teams do that."

"Yeah, no kidding. Some of the stuff we get up to ..." he breaks off without finishing the sentence, filling his mouth with bacon as a cover.

I have to chuckle knowingly. Between rumors and my own teammates, I can very well guess what he's not saying.

"They're great guys though, really."

"I'm sure they are," I smile with a reassuring tone. The last thing I want is for him to think I'm out to hurt his friends.

"Well, I'm all done," he announces, pushing the plate away. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," I nod and stand. It still feels very weird not to pick up after myself.

"Right. Have you got any stuff you need to stake with you?"

"Just a sec," I nod and bolt upstairs at a fast clip, returning with my fanny pack before he can say anything. He's not the only one who likes to show off on occasion.

He grins and shakes his head slowly as I come back. "Damn but you can move your ass when you want to. Come on, it's out this way."

I grin and follow him easily. "You're built for muscle, I'm built for speed." I chuckle as we walk. "We both take it seriously."

"Obviously." Darren takes me out the back and then through into the garage where his car is waiting. His vehicle is just like he is, black, sleek and powerful. He unlocks the doors and slips in behind the driver's seat. I waste no time getting in next to him and take in the smells of this place of his.

Just like his room the car smells mostly of him, although here there's the additional scent of the leather seats and fittings underpinning everything. He flashes me one of his wild grins as he starts the engine and pulls out. He's OK until we reach the gates, which open automatically for him, but once we hit the roads he drives like a manic, opening the engine up and ducking and weaving through traffic to get ahead.

It takes every shred of my willpower not to shred something as I try to hold on. I know most of the blood is gone from my face by the time he slows down for the winding roads of my neighborhood. It's not so much the speed, as I never go that fast without being the one in control, and on my feet. It's seriously unnerving o not be in control.

Darren, on the other hand, loves it. I'd be able to tell just from the change in his scent even if he hadn't been grinning and laughing for most of the trip. I'm gripping tight to whatever I can hold onto by the time we pull up, and he's jazzed.

"Well, this is it. Study at your place next week?"

"Sounds good to me," I say, still a little shaky as I get out. "Thanks for the fun time."

"No problem, I'll see you round." I close the door and he speeds off, taking the corner with a speed that's only possible thanks to his skill as a driver.

* * *

I catch his muscular black form out of the corner of my eye as I walk up to the starting line for the 100 yard acceleration sprints next to the two other Cheetah on the team.

Maybe it'll give me a little edge though, that never hurts. Maybe I should stop comparing him to my ex-girlfriend. It's damn difficult not to, though. I want him in my bed, just like she was. And a few ways she really didn't understand.

Then the starting gun goes off and the universe closes to my body and my target until I start to slow down. Then I see him again. There's no mistake that he's watching me, specifically. Besides the fact that no-one ever comes just to watch track practice, I can see the way his head tracks with my movements. I force myself not to wave, beside the buoyant feeling it gives me.

I've definitely falling hard, and from the look of things, he's not doing so good at being detached himself.

I wonder how long it'll take before we manage to come down and admit to each other it's physical. Or rather, now long it'll take him to accept it.

I do wish I knew exactly what's holding him up. It could be so many things.

I suppose it can't be easy for him. On top of everything else he's got the soccer team and that image to look up to. Up till now he's probably just been able to laugh it off. Locker room play, and silly games like grabbing each other's shorts in the swimming pool. Not to mention all those girls throwing themselves at him, practically begging him to spread their legs.

And yet here he is, watching me run.

Not that I wouldn't be more than willing to have him spread my legs, mount me, cum in my mouth ... but I still remember, the first real guy I looked at like that. And the second. Took me three to actually go through with it.

I really hope we get past the looking phase. I'm starting to like him.

There's some hope in the memory of being curled up beside him, laughing at that movie. We're different but we'd go together so well, I just know it.

It's awkward, knowing that I'm probably going to have to be the one to make the first move, and that he's probably not going to be overjoyed at first. I don't want to scare him off.

But I don't want to loose him to time either, and I'm going to be on the other side of the country next fall. It doesn't leave a lot of room to work in.

I'm going to have to do something, I suppose I've always known that. It doesn't make deciding exactly what any easier though. I crouch down, pretending to tighten my shoelaces, using the opportunity to watch him surreptitiously.

He's sitting forward, concentrating on me. I'd be willing to bet he's got me fixed in that intent, all-consuming stare. It sends shiver running down my spine and a pulse into my cock still wrapped in its sheath.

I'll have to make a point of spending more time at his place, when his parents leave again. I hope it's soon. I'll mention it too him this week, something about it being easier to study without my sibs around. It'd even be true, probably.

Somehow I don't think he'll mind too much. He was certainly happy to have me stick around last weekend. And frustrations aside, it was a lot of fun.

Just as long as I can find enough privacy to jerk off when I need to. I'm gonna have to make the move, but I want to choose my time, not have it dictated by my balls. No matter how much they want it otherwise.

I will *not* screw this up by pushing too hard. I simply won't.

Still, it couldn't hurt to make sure we spend a little more time together. That's something I can do safely.

I hope.

* * *

My teammates are being surprisingly quiet when practice ends and I go over to the stands to find out what Darren is going to say he's here for.

"Just thought I'd come and see what this was all about," he says with a shrug, having regained his casual demeanor since the last time I saw him.

"A lot of running between the white lines," I chuckle with a grin.

"So I see," he nods. "You do pretty well for yourself."

"I am one of the best," I nod. As proud as I am of it, it's not boasting. It's a fast, and I have four years in collage paid for to prove it.

"Just one of the best?"

"Yes, as in among the best," I shake my head and chuckle.

"Modest too," he says with a grin, then glances at something down on the field behind me. "You do realize half your friends are staring at us?"

"The other half are just better at not looking like it," I chuckle. "It's unusual to have non-relatives come out and watch. That you're sitting where my girlfriend always did probably has them really curious."

That puts a little more of a shock through him than I expected. "Your girlfriend? I ... uh ... I didn't realize. You want me to move?" What a ridiculous thing to say. Cute though.

"Nah," I shake my head softly. "It's okay. She doesn't come anymore. We broke up over the summer."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yeah, things happen," I try to shrug as the pain rushes back for a moment. "Long distance doesn't work too well."

"She went away to college." It must be a guess, and it's a fair one given what I've said, but he says it as though it were a certainty. But maybe he does know. It's not like it's much of a secret with those who know anything about me.

"Green Veil," I nod. I still miss her. Maybe I always will. It doesn't change how much I want him though, even knowing already it won't be for long.

"Ouch," he grimaces. "You'll find someone else though." I wonder if he realises I already have.

"So everyone tells me," I manage a smile. "There are good prospects around."

"Yeah, no kidding." His grin veers towards the lecherous expression I've seen on his face at times, when some particularly desperate girl is making a display of herself. I'd give anything to know what he's seeing in his head right now. I'm sure I'm not making that desperate a display, for all I want it to be me.

I chuckle to cover my curiosity, and it sees the best response

"Well, it looks like you guys are all done," he says, standing up. "It's not really much of a spectator sport, is it?"

"Not in the same ways yours is," I acknowledge. "Most who watch know a racer, or are more into the personal completion, over the teamwork."

"And it only lasts a few seconds. Doesn't help much."

I can only shrug. "Different sports for different folks."

"Yeah," his shrug mirrors mine. "I guess you're right. I suppose I should get going, before your friends come up here to rescue you or something. Your place on Friday?"

"Sure thing," I nod easily. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

He hesitates, considering. "I probably shouldn't. My parents like me to have meals with them when they're in town."

"I understand." I smile and move down the stands. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure." He starts moving off in the other direction.

* * *

Here he is, in that shiny black car of his. I wonder if it's going to be any easier to reist touching him this time. I can see something's up even as he walks up towards the house. His breathing seems a little heavier, his pace not quite as quick as it usually is. Or maybe I'm just reading into things, again.

Still, it's enough I can greet him at the door with a real smile and welcome him into the deserted house. "Less trouble finding me this time?"

"Yeah," he nods, and he is a little breathless. But it's his scent that catches me, so much thicker than usual. Sweat and exertion and a good measure of the satisfaction he gets from them. I can smell a deodorant in there somewhere too, but he needs to start buying something stronger. He's overpowered it. He hasn't showered after his workout, I realize. He must have been running late.

"You can grab a quick shower if you want," I offer, motioning towards the bathroom.

"You can tell?" He asks, looking sheepish.

"You're breathing heavy, and scent," I nod with a smile. "It's okay. Remember, I'm the one who ran to your house."

"Thanks," he says with a nod. "I won't be long." He heads down towards the bathroom and vanishes behind the door. I can't stop myself thinking of him stripping off, discarding those clothes that must be so laden with the scent and taste of him now. I doubt he'll enjoy the shower the same way I did at his place, though I certainly wouldn't mind if he did.

Of course, if he does, I'll know about it. This house doesn't have nearly the sound proofing his does. Still, it's nice that he accepts the hospitality I offer.

He's true to his word and back quickly, to quickly to have done anything more than clear the sweat from his fur. He didn't bring a change of clothes, but these must have been fresh after his workout because he smells fresh and clean as he emerges, even if his fur is still a little damp.

"Ready to study?" I ask with a smile and lead him back to my bedroom.

"I guess so, if we have to," he replies with a grin.

Oh gods, I would love to offer him an alternative, but he's still too skittish. "Afraid so, but the sooner we go over it, the sooner we can lounge in the sun.

"Just as long as we're nod studying the grass," he jokes. I'm surprised he remembers. But maybe I shouldn't be. He seems to pay a lot of attention to things, or at least me.

"Not unless it's its biology," I smirk back.

Could he be interested? Is he just trying to be friendly? Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Jaycee, he might not think *I'm* interested. This is driving me nuts.

"Not unless it's its biology," I smirk back, hiding the questions chasing each other back and forth inside my head.

"I want to do natural selection today," he says as we get settled. Oh great. Hopefully we can get the basics down quickly, I'm not sure how often I can say 'random mating' and still hold together.

Oh great. Hopefully we can get the basics down quickly, I'm not sure how often I can say 'random mating' and still hold together. It's be a test of willpower at any rate.

I wonder if he's trying to drop a hint?

No, I just wish he were trying to drop a hint. I try to get it over and done with as quickly as possible though, while still being thorough. The last thing I want to do is ruin his marks because I want to get into his pants.

No, the last thing I want to do is to scare him off. Ruining his marks is number two. Still, he seems at least as relieved as I am when he gets through the questions I run by him and I can call a break.

"You're doing pretty well with those," I comment as we close the text.

"Yeah, well, I had to get something right, you know?" He's joking, I can tell, but he still doesn't give himself enough credit.

"Now who's being modest?" I grin back at him. "Let's go relax in the sun."

"Now that sounds good," the says with a grin. We walk through the house and out into the yard. "The kits aren't around today?"

"They're playing with our cousins down the street," I tell him with a smile. "They prefer Aunt Anay's supervision to mine."

"And they get away from the evil panther." Does he take anything seriously?

"At least they aren't poking their noses in every five minutes, trying to see what we're doing," I smirk, intentionally giving the opening.

"You're right ... high school biology would scar them for life." He's resting on his side, propped up on one elbow and facing me. I just love that smile. I love what it does to me, even if it does make it hard not tot lean over and kiss him.

"I think they're still expecting us to be watching videos," I snicker. "They do enjoy embarrassing the hell out of me."

"Oh?" I didn't think that grin could go any wider, but it does. "And just how are videos embarrassing?"

"The tapes aren't," I smirk with a snicker. "What I'm usually up to when they're on can be." That just seems to make him even more curious, his eyebrows lifting and the question written all over his eyes even though he doesn't say anything.

"You can't tell me you don't have a few fur-flicks to get a playmate in the mood," I risk it.

Oh boy. He sure as hell wasn't expecting that. I can see the jerk run through his entire body, as though the universe has switched into slow motion so I can see how much I've shocked him.

"Your family thinks we're fucking?" Surprised. Terrified. Shocked. I can't even tell which is stronger.

"No," I shake my head, hoping to sooth him. "They're six, Darren. They just know that sometimes a take someone in my room and it's fun to watch what I do when they poke their head it. They don't get the difference yet."

"You let those kits watch porn tapes?" At least he doesn't seem to think it's about him anymore.

"Hell no," I shake my head sharply. "Not for another seven or eight years at least. They just like to see me flustered before they're chased off."

He releases a long, sighing breath as he relaxes, lying back on the grass and looking up into the sky. "Damn Ty, give me a bigger heart attack next time." He tries to make a joke out of it but it comes out strained. For the first time, perhaps, he can't just laugh it off.

"I didn't mean to." I tell him, honestly sorry for it. "You don't have any siblings, do you?

"Nope, only kit. I never had to worry about any of that sort of stuff."

I kinda guessed that, but it's nice to have it confirmed. "They can make dating ... interesting."

"Heh, I guess they would," that sly smile is back. God I wish it was my ass he was picturing. "I guess I never realized what that's like."

"I'm just glad I'll be out of the house by the time they're old enough to want to poke their head in and stare." I snicker. "It's bad enough now, I can't imagine having an audience."

"I guess that might be one advantage of not having a girl," he chuckles weakly. "No unwanted visitors."

I don't know how to take that. I really don't. Should I risk saying it's the same with guys ... without anyone? I can hear the description of how I want him to touch me, how I would touch him. It's an intensely erotic audio fantasy in my head.

"It's not much less trouble without one." I tell him with a soft chuckle. "It's not like I stop watching just because I don't have a female with me."

"Heh, I guess not. Hell, probably more ... less need to watch vids when you can have the real thing."

"It's fun though, listening as you do it, playing the scene out."

"I guess so," he says with a shrug. "Though I'd prefer someone who was with me, instead of thinking about some porn star."

Now that is something that never occurred to me, and I'm sure my expression shows it. He laughs. At least he's feeling a little more at ease again.

"Oh come on, you can't say you never thought about some of them."

"Not when I'm with someone," I shake my head. Honestly, I prefer to think about classmates when I watch those films.

"Yeah, well, you might be the exception, not the rule."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I joke with the truth. I'm just glad I do like girls. It would be so much harder to be like Alen and *only* go for guys.

"Yeah, you don't let anyone tell you what to do, what to think."

That's an odd thing for him to say. I'm analyzing too much. Again. I'm always looking for the right opening, how he thinks. I've gotta stop it.

"Except for my family," I tell him. It's the truth after all. They mean the world to me. My history, my heritage. It's what I am. Or part of it, really.

"I don't think anyone gets out of that one," he says, rolling over to look up into the sky. It's a nice, clear evening, the sky just beginning to darken.

"No one I know does," I agreed, regretting the hour. My siblings will be back soon, then the cousins, aunts, uncles and my parents. I really wish he could stay for dinner. I want my family to like him so bad.

"Well, I suppose I should be heading off," he says, as though he read my mind. "My place next week, or yours?"

"Depends on your parents, I expect." I open a little cautiously. "There's more fun at your place."

He grins, nodding. "That's true I suppose. My parents know about you, I had to tell them where I was going tonight, so it probably wouldn't be a big deal even if they're still here."

"As long as they don't mind ... burgers and the pool were a *blast*." I grin. Gods, isn't that the truth. Though admittedly I'd love it even if I wasn't looking at him.

"Well, we might have to stick a little more to the studying if they're around," he admits reluctantly. "But it was a hell of a lot of fun." That grin again, it's beautiful. He's beautiful.

"Still, they can't complain about results. You're picking up a lot with this."

"It's definitely helping," he nods. "The company could be worse too."

"Definitely," I smile at him. "Most of my students are much less fun to be around."

"So are most of my teachers."

"Maybe that's why you learn better from me," I suggest with a chuckle. "I'm not boring."

"No, the last thing you are is boring." Gods, he's giving me that look again. I wish I could be sure it meant what I want it to. The moment stretches on for a couple of seconds, then he gets up and the world seems to spring back into its normal shape.

"Maybe you need to study two or three times a week, on other subjects," I suggest, my heart just a little bit in my throat. "After practice, or days we don't have it or other obligations."

He hesitates, and then smiles. "Sure, I guess I can spare the time."

"Good," I grin and thump his shoulder. "I have a goal to make after all."

He laughs, not seeming to mind the contact at all. "Straight A's? You're hopeful."

"If you never aim high and risk it, you never gain anything," I grin and walk him through the house. "I'd rather half succeed at something spectacular, that only do the mundane."

"Yeah, I guess so." He says with a grin. "It's not a problem I've ever had. I'll see you next week."

"Have a good weekend with your folks," I wave and call to him as he walks to his car.

* * *

He's waiting for me at the door the next Friday, clothed and showered this time, smiling and happy to see me.

"My parents are down in the living room," he says quietly, "But if we go upstairs they shouldn't bother us."

"Works for me," I nod and smile back. Gods, what that smile does to me. I just want to touch him so badly.

It takes less than a minute for us to get up to his bedroom, the door closed behind us presumably forestalling any parental interference.

"You can get cleaned up if you have to," Darren says, nodding toward the bathroom door.

"Thanks," I smile at him. "I'll make t quick."

I mean it to. Having his parents here has made him much more nervous. Tonight is definitely not for making a move, even if it turns out to be time. Still, being this close to him, in this room where everything carries his scent, makes it hard to focus completely on what we're supposed to be doing.

Still, I manage to get in and out with reasonable speed, much like he did at my house. I do feel better when I come out again. "So what's the subject for today?"

"How about recombination? We should be able to get through that fairly quickly."

"Sounds good," I grin, wondering just what he has in mind. In the end it's probably fortunate that he hadn't considered any of the things that sprang into my mind. A quick bit of revision and a couple of quizzes and I was just about ready to call an end to it. It's remarkable the improvement he's make in the last few weeks. He seems to be paying so much more attention.

"You're catching on a lot faster," I grin at him. "Another chapter, or chill out?"

"I think we've at least earned a quick break," he flashes me that grin, and I don't know if I could deny him even if I wanted to. "Soda?"

"Sounds great," I relax back on the bed and grin, watching him move.

He bends over, reaching under the bed, and when he straightens up again he's got a can of soda in each hand. He tosses one to me, and takes a long swallow from the other before relaxing himself. "There's a small fridge under the bed. Just right for a six pack and some ice-cream."

"You are just full of surprises," I grin and pop the can open. "You can do a full fledged move fest right here in your room."

"Only for a couple of people," he shrugs modestly. "Besides, the projection TV downstairs is better for that sort of thing. Surround sound."

"You just have to share that one," I shrug, just barely managing to avoid saying 'less intimate'.

"Not necessarily ... although if we go down there now, my parents will probably hear."

"I hardly mind watching up here," I grin. "Avoiding parental carbon units is a good thing in my book, unless it's dinner time."

"Did you want to stay?" He asks, a little surprised. "I didn't mention it to them."

"I wouldn't mind, but I wasn't planning on it." I tell him. It's the truth too. I'd love to stay, meet his parents, get to stay at least till bedtime, if I can't stay over again. "It means we can hang until late, and I'd kind of like to meet the people who raised you with the right morals."

He's not exactly burning with eagerness, but he nods, and gets up off the bed. "I'd better go down and let them know then. Don't wander off, I'll be quick."

"You don't have to," I tell him softly. "If you don't want to."

"It's OK, really." He slips out and heads down the corridor, leaving me sighing softly. I hope this is the right thing. I don't like that he's so uncomfortable with me around his family. I really, really don't. And now even my soda is gone.

I stare at the can for a while, then look at the door.

"A comedy before dinner. Definitely." I mutter quietly to myself and start through his collection, grabbing one that looks right before going for another soda.

I reach under the bed, intending to swing the door open and just pull out a can, but I must be up the wrong end of the bed. I lean my body over the edge of the bed so I can see underneath. The fridge is down the other end, just like I thought ... but it's what's right in front of me that catches my eye.

A smaller collection of videos, pushed back far enough that you wouldn't find them with a blind grope for the fridge. I have to stretch to grab one, and when I see it I'm not sure whether it's worth the effort or not.

'Faggy Foxes: Fierce Fucks'.

At first glance you'd swear the fox on the cover was a fem, especially given the enormous dildo she seems to be lowering herself onto. Of course, once you notice the bulge in the front of her sheer panties that changes things somewhat.

Embarrassingly enough I've seen some of this series before. It centers around feminizing male foxes and then making them the victims in scenes grouped around a certain theme. I've never likes this sort of thing much, exploitative as it is. I hope he's been watching something with more taste.

It does answer my last question about whether he likes guys. At least in theory. In practice, he's either a hell of a lot more kinky than I am, or still untested. I'm betting for untested, with how he's reacted to me so far.

I quickly put the video back and go down to the other end of the bed for a soda before putting the tape in his VCR and get it ready.

I *definitely* need a comedy now.

I suppose it's understandable in a way, I think as I lie back on the bed waiting for him. It's got it's seeming of heterosexuality, and he's certainly built along the same lines as some of those guys in the pictures. It must be awkward for him with all those girls throwing themselves at him.

I've officially gone around the bend. Now I'm making apologies for his porn collection. That is just sad. Enlightening info, but sad.

I wonder how he'd take a suggestion or two for some better furflicks. It'd be one way to let him know I like guys, without just kissing him.

And it'd be so easy to incorporate into one of our study sessions too. I really need my head examined.

"Something funny?" Darren asks as he slips back through the door, startling me. Damn but he can move quietly when he wants to.

"Just letting my mind wander," I chuckle softly. It's not exactly a lie. "I thought we could use a comedy, with the look you left here with."

He laughs and stretches out on the bed, just like last time. "My parents are just so ... serious. All the time."

"At least that hasn't rubbed off on you," I grin at him and raise my soda can in a toast of sorts. "I can do serious, when I need to."

"No need for that, not if you've put a comedy in."

"Good," I grin. "We can laugh ourselves silly before going to dinner with the serious people."

And we do.

I don't rest against him this time, as much as I want to, but it's still great to just spend that time with him. At least until a knock comes at the door.

"Darren? We're ready to eat."

"Time for the serious people," I smile at him in good humor and a soft voice as we stand.

"It's not gonna be that bad, really," he says, switching off the TV. "Ready?"

"Definitely," I smile at him. "The folks who raised you can't be that bad."

He's taking this awfully seriously, and I can mimic that. I've been to my share of formal events and grandmother's lessons come back easily.

He leads me down the stairs and then through to the dining doom, one I hadn't seen before. His parents are already seated, both of the midnight panthers just like their son, both carrying themselves with a supreme confidence that no doubt comes from their wealth and the authority of their jobs. It's only then that I realize I don't know what they do, exactly, only that it takes them away from Darren a lot.

Still, I'm not exactly short on accomplishment for my age, and I can trace my family back as far as any.

I put on my best 'serious event' face as we are seated.

"Ty, these are my parents. This is Tyden Swyla. He's tutoring me in Biology."

"Thank you for taking the time Tyden," he mother says smoothly. "I'm sure Darren appreciates it."

"He has said so," I smile and nod at her politely.

"I'm glad to hear it," his father rumbles. He's got one of those deep, smooth voices panthers sometime develop. Must be very impressive when he roars. I wonder if Darren will turn out that way when he gets older. "We'll eat now Pricilla," he says, seemingly to no one in particular, but the announcement produces a pair of servants from the next room, who proceed to lay out the meal.

Despite the largely foreign environment, it's surprisingly easy to follow what's going on, and make most of the right moves at the right time. Between great-grandmother's manners and good observation, it's not nearly as stressful a meal as I expected.

Darren, on the other hand, seems disproportionately nervous. It's possibly that his parents don't notice, but given what he's told me about them I guess they're probably just graciously overlooking it. He'd probably die of embarrassment if his father brought it up. So I definitely won't. Not here at least.

At least I really hope he's just nervous, and I'm not doing everything wrong. Some cultures do that ... different rules for guests than family, but I'm fairly sure they don't follow one of those. They're quite rare.

The food, unlike the company, is exquisitely good. I mean they're nice enough people, but between the mindless small talk and Darren's case of nerves, it's not the most fun I've had at a family dinner.

I can't *wait* to have him stay for a one of grandmother's family dinners. I'll have to see about arranging it as soon as he'll stay.

The servants clear away the plates at the end of the meal and his parents relax somewhat, each of them nursing the remains of a glass of wine.

"I'm sure the two of you have things you'd rather be doing," Darren's mother says with a smile and a chuckle. She's actually quite attractive, as far as mothers go. Darren all but scrambles to his feet, excuses the pair of us as heads back towards his bedroom.

I do pause to make my exit more relaxed, almost slow motion to me, and thank them for having me for dinner. I don't want to give in the impression and two-thirds truth that Cheetah are always on the run as I follow Darren upstairs and behind closed doors.

He's waiting for me, soda in hand and another one for me. He tosses it to me and then moves to turn the video back on. Looks like I'm staying at least until the end of the movie.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly as we settle down.

"Yeah, sure," he says with a shrug. He's really trying, but he can't quite pull it off.

"Darren," my voice goes low, that tone I take when I'm really worried about a friend, "please."

"I just ... you're not like most of my friends. I really wanted them to like you."

I didn't think I did *that* badly.

"I'm sorry," it's all I can think of to say. I haven't felt this bad in a long time.

"Sorry?" He looks at me blankly for a moment. "Oh Ty, no, it was good. I was just nervous I guess."

A deep breath rushes out of me in relief. "Good," I smile, though it's weak from how turned around I feel. "Let's finish the movie. We both need a good laugh."

"Yeah," he agrees, smiling a little and switching the lights off before playing the tape again.

I try to relax without relaxing against him and enjoy the comedy, at least enough to feel rather normal again.

* * *

"Would you come eat dinner with my family tonight?" I ask him gently as we finish up another chapter at his place two weeks later.

He sits for a moment, too surprised to answer. "With your family? I thought we'd cook on the grill."

"Sure," I smile. "Next week?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, we'll probably be at your place anyway, right?"

"Unless you'd rather work here," I smile. "The post-study is more fun, when we have the run of the place."

"Well yeah," he says with a grin, "The pool and the grill and stuff certainly help, but if we're gonna eat with your folks we might as well study there too."

"Works for me," I grin at him and relax, sprawling on the bed. "It's a much more relaxed event than with your parents. Everyone from my grandmother will be there, from nursing kittens and foreign mates and Grandma herself. It's a lot of fun." I can't help the excitement in my voice. I love the Friday and Saturday meals with all my aunts and cousins and relatives by blood and bond there. It's so full of life and good food and music and games.

Darren seems a little less enthusiastic. "Your entire family?"

"You can come to a smaller meal first, if you'd like," I offer. "Tuesday or something."

"Yeah, maybe that'd be good."

"It'll just be my parents and siblings then," I stretch. "My mom's already looking forward to meeting you."

"Really?" A raised eyebrow.

I wonder what he's thinking. That I'd do anything but talk well of him? I *like* him.

"Of course, I like you." I grin and try to play relaxed. "She's thrilled I'm making friends again. Especially off the track team."

That makes him laugh. I so love it when he laughs. "And soccer is just so spreading your social wings."

"Hay, it's a start." I laugh with him. "After the last few months, she was worried I wasn't going to talk to anyone new again."

"After you broke up with your girlfriend." Suddenly his voice is soft and serious, and he's looking at me with those dark, shining eyes.

"Yeah," I nod slightly, looking at the ceiling. It still hurts, but not as bad as before. "It's easier now," I tell him, my voice soft. "You've made me look forward to tomorrow again."

Another laugh, but it's gentler, less boisterous. "I don't know that tutoring is really a replacement."

"It's not, but the time after studying is what I look forward to." I smile at him, wondering that maybe it's almost time to mention the videos, or something like that.

"You're just using em to get to my barbeque," he grins, and I know he doesn't mean it.

"And pool," I add with a playful smirk. "And the kick-tail video collection."

"Yeah, there's some pretty good ones there," he admits, playing it up. "Latest releases and everything."

"And similar tastes in what I'm see so far of it," I grin. "Tammy has a big collection too, but it's boring stuff. She has a thing for war movies and documentaries." I make a face. "Nothing *fun*."

"Nahh, there's no point in watching if you're not going to enjoy it. I've never been really interested in that sort of thing."

"Me either," I relax back, loosing my nerve. I can't ruin this moment. He's going to stress so bad when I say something. "And I like my entertainment to not look like school, or the news."

"No danger of that," he laughs again, at full force again. "There's about a universe of difference between Mr. Gren or Miss Winters and Agent Zero."

"Oh, gods, no kidding," I laugh hard. "Could you imagine that? Miss Winters as Agent Zero? Or him as a teacher?"

"Winters wouldn't have a chance ... Zero wouldn't even look twice at her in a bar." A grin spreads across his face as he speaks. "But if he was our teacher ... I can tell you I'd be paying attention in that class. Who wouldn't want to learn to do all that stuff?"

"No one I know," I rumbled. It would be seriously cool, impossible or not. "And a class *everyone* attends."

"Except he'd probably steal all the girls." He's joking, but even so he doesn't seem to mind too much. Damn, this is just getting harder and harder.

"Not *all* the girls," I smirk. I have to say *something*. I just have to. "Some prefer each other to him."

"Do you think?" Skepticism, but not panic. Good. "No-one in our year."

"None that dedicated, but I know one who prefers girls, though she's had a couple boyfriends too." I tell him. "There's a girl-only sophomore though."

"Damn. I had no idea."

"You'd be surprised what you learn as a tutor," I chuckle softly. It's half true. They do tend to talk to me, if they aren't going to take advantage of me. "I kinda watch that group too." I add more quietly.

"You got a thing for fems with fems?" He gives me a smirk and then breaks into a lusty grin. "Ty you dog."

"I've got a thing for a few things." I smirk at him and take the leap. "Hottest flick I've seen is Night of the Queen's Moon. Talk about intense."

"I don't think I've ever seen that one," he says, leaning closer.

"Want to?" I offer with a purr. "It's got the best orgy scene I've watched, and some *gorgeous* fur. Especially the leads."

"I dunno, that whole group thing never really did that much for me." But he didn't even blink at watching a porn tape with me. Is that something those soccer guys do together? Somehow it wouldn't surprise me.

"Well, what's your favorite one?" I ask. I'm pushing my luck here, but he's relaxed and we're on the subject. "I like one or two on one's too."

"Oh, well, you know, I don't watch them all that much, really." He doesn't cover all that well. Even my little sister would know he was lying. "My parents would kill me."

"Even seen 'Strange Revenge'?" I toss out another I like, that might be more his type, I hope.

"Uhhhhh ..." he thinks about it for a while, then shakes his head. "I don't think so. I'm not really paying all that much attention to the names, if you know what I mean."

I have to laugh. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I only learned them because of Jaycee. She keep insisting I tell her what we were watching."

"Man, I can't believe you watched that sort of thing with your girlfriend," he shakes his head. "Gotta be every guy's dream to have a fem who likes porn."

"It was pretty cool," I smile at memories. I know I must be rock hard, and my shorts don't do much to conceal it, sprawled out like I am. "She wasn't the one that taught me that could be fun though."

"As if you need a teacher," Darren laughs. "Porn's pretty straight forward."

"Porn with a partner watching with you," I laugh and shake my head. "Being jerked off by a lover as you're both watching two hot kats go at it. At some point it gets hard to tell whether the moans are from the flick, or the two of you." Is it me or is he breathing just a little more heavily now? All this dancing around, it's maddening.

"I don't think I'd be paying much attention to the video if she had her hands on my cock, or her lips." He licks his, and I just know he's watching some fantasy unfurl inside his head.

"Oh, yeah," I know my voice betrays the moan that wants to come out. It's so hard to resist touching himself through my shorts. I want to so bad. I want him to so much worse. "It's really intense. The flick adds a level to it. You still hear them so at it, even though your attention is on the tongue and mouth playing along your cock." I know I'm breathing harder, my eyes close at memories and fantasy in this place that smells so much like the one I want to want me. "Gods, I loved how he did that," I whisper, only realizing after it's out of my mouth I've said it out loud.

"Fucking fantastic," he purrs throatily. Did he just not notice, or has he been wanting to hear 'he' all along? Is he just so far gone I could have said I did it with an anime tentacle monster and he'd go along? I don't spend long worrying about it this time, I can smell arousal rising in his scent now. And it smells fantastic. I don't even try to stop my hand now, though I only glaze my fingers over the hard length beneath thin cotton and continue my narration with a thick voice.

"It's best to start with shorts, or a jock strap on," I rumble, pulling up the most intense experiences I've had. "The tantalizing of mouth and fingers touching without touching, getting you hard before they're nuzzled away and he breaths in the musk of her efforts." I'm nearly panting, making a full display of myself, and I can't care. I want more of that scent. I want it bad. "Then he licks up your cock, tongue catching every barb as he moves up to swirl a tongue around the tip."

"Oh fuck yeah, man," his voice is deep and throaty, and though I can't see clearly he's got at least one hand in his crotch as well.

I can't take it any more. I just can't.

I curl over and put my head on his thigh, my nose nearly touching him. "Let me."

"Let ... what ..." He's valiantly trying to keep the conversation going, but with his cock hard, and the outline visible through his jeans, it's almost impossible. And with my head resting there the smell of him is overpowering.

"Let me get you off," I rumble. I'm breathing even harder than he is and I shift the bit forward to nuzzle his groin, licking him through his pants. Oh, gods, his taste is even more intense now. I'm sure I'll cum just by tasting him fully right now.

He moans loudly and rubs himself back up against my face, hands working at his button and zip. I wonder, briefly, if I should be doing this, but were both so turned on it doesn't last for long. I want him so badly. And I know he likes guys, at least in theory.

I pull myself forward, bracing and lifting myself with one arm on the far side of his legs as I nuzzle his flesh as it appears. My other hand is down my own shorts now. I know I won't be long, and neither will he from the pulsing quiver I feel as I slide my mouth down around that hot spear of flesh, tasting him intimately. It's more than I dared dream of half an hour ago.

I take him in faster than I should to make it truly special, but I don't think he cares as my tongue swirls and lavishes attention on his flesh as it passes, and presses down my throat easily.

"Oh fuck," he moans, "Oh Ty. Gods." He's a lot more keyed up than I realized, bucking his hips upward into my mouth. At least he still realizes who I am. Just that much is a hell of a tern-on. To hear him say my name in that voice, for the pleasure I give him.

I relax my throat fully, grateful I'd learned that trick already, and let him hump my face. I add my tongue and move my head as best I can, but let him do as he pleases to get off.

His moans and cries get louder and sharper as he gets closer, and I'm glad his parents are gone again. "Ty ... oh fuck, oh gods!" His cock pulses and sprays thick, creamy seed into him mouth, rope after rope after rope of it as this gorgeous panther explodes for me.

I'm breathing incredibly hard through my nose as I suck the last of his seed from him, licking that beautiful, twitching cock clean as I lift my head from his crotch. Despite the effort, I have to look up at his face, to watch the effects of what we've done after he calms down enough to think, at least a tiny bit.

He's staring down at me from the head of the bed, staring at me over his chest as it rises and falls with his panting breath. There's something in his eyes, and I just don't know how to take it. I wish he'd say something. Anything.

"Darren?" I finally break down and just prompt him. I can't take this silence and that look I don't know how to interpret. I've never been so scared in my life. Not even the first time I let Peter mount me.

"Ty ..." his voice is hoarse, and still breathless from his moment. "What the fuck?"

I swallow hard, my gut in a knot, but I force the words out. "I ... want to be with you. More than just friends. Even boyfriends." I risk it all.

That gets a response, but not exactly the one I want. He pulls his legs out from underneath me, sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. He doesn't make any move to do his pants back up though. The silence is really getting to me. Maybe he's in shock or something. Maybe it was too soon. But it wasn't easy even for me, and my family is supportive of it.

"There's nothing wrong with our desire," I tell him softly as I curl around to put a hand on his shoulder and hope for the best and he's in shock, that his family wouldn't want him to have a boyfriend or something. "I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"Ty, I'm not ... I don't ..." Now I know why he wouldn't speak, at least one reason. It sounds like he's about to start crying.

"You're not gay," I finish his sentence for him, my voice soft. "It's going to be okay, Darren. You will be all right." I promise him softly.

"I just can't Ty, I can't." The arousal in his scent is fading, shifting down into something darker and much less pleasant.

"You can't what?" I have to ask. His scent is starting to scare me. I couldn't take it if he thinking suicide and I don't stop him. I never meant to hurt him.

"Oh gods Ty, why did that have to happen?"

I sigh. There are so many answers to than, and none will make him feel much better. I'm still not sure why I choose the one I did.

"Because you trusted me enough to show me a very special secret." I tell him softly. "I'll never hurt you with it." I promise him. I mean it too.

"I know Ty. I know you wouldn't do that."

"Will you tell me what bothers you so much?" I ask gently. "Maybe I know something that can help."

"I really, really wanted you to do that," he admits, his voice still trembling.

That's a relief, in a way. At least I know he wanted it, and from me.

"And I wanted to do it very much," I tell him softly. "It is not a desire to be ashamed of, here in private."

He looks up toward me at last, and there are two shining wet tracks running down his face. "Oh Ty, what am I gonna do?"

I don't even resist licking his tears away, gently touching him as more than a friend, but not yet a lover. "You and I are going to work through this." I tell him firmly, sure of this much at least. "It doesn't have to change much, and nothing to the people out there."

He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh as my tongue touches his fur, gently lapping away the salt liquid. A shudder runs through his body and he finally relaxes, going limp against me.

"Things will be all right, Darren." I murmur as I hold him, supporting his greater weight. I *never* thought it would be like this. That a blowjob could get this strong a reaction. "We'll make them all right."

"Don't go Ty," he says softly, his breath spilling warmly across my fur. "Stay for the weekend."

"I'd like that a lot," I hug him lightly and let my muzzle rest on his shoulder. "Just promise me something, please? Promise me if it ever hurts too much to take, you'll come to me, before hurting yourself. Please."

"Ty," he opens his eyes and draws far enough away to look me in the eyes. Gods, he really is hurting. "I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I promise."

I nod, a part of me relaxing at that. "Thank you," I murmur softly. "Whatever it takes, Darren, we're going to make the pain go away." I lift one hand to brush his cheek gently. "You gave me something very special. I will honor that and get you through it."

"Thanks Ty. I want ... I wanted this for a while." he shifts slightly, drawing me down onto the bed and settling in against me. His scent seems more settled, that's something to be thankful for, big time. So's his drawing me closer to him. It could be going much worse.

"So have I," I smile softly and hold him as best I can as we rest lying against each other. "You're a very special person, Darren."

He doesn't reply, but he nuzzles my softly as we get settled. It takes him a little while, shifting slightly every few seconds as he tries to figure out just how to hold me. I do my best to help. I'm used to being the one being 'held', but it doesn't particularly feel right as we find out comfort in each other's arms and I stroke his dense black fur, feeling the rosettes and shifting qualities of it.

Eventually he settles down, though whether he found the right position or he's just too weary to keep shifting around that way I'm not entirely sure. As stressful as it's been, it feels good to be this close to him.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I lie there, awake before Darren stirs. It's peaceful, pleasant, and hopefully an indicator of things to come. For a little while I can just lie there and forget how distressed he was, imagine that we've spent the night together wrapped in each other's arms. As mates. I never realized just how much I wanted that until I saw him crying.

And I already know it's not to be. In eight months I'll be on the other side of the country attending collage, and he'll be attending one locally, I expect, or one of those skill and marks aren't enough to get you into. Either way, it'll be over with soon, and I have to leave him in good enough shape to face the reality of his desires without me.

Gods my love life sucks lately.

He's awake now, but he's not moving. I can hardly blame him. As long as we're silent, reality stays at bay and we can be together.

Unfortunately, that's not going to last for long.

"Ugh ... hungry," he grumbles softly as he sits up in the bed. In the midst of everything last night we forgot to eat.

"Grill, or kitchen?" I ask softly, moving with him. I need to eat too, my body abruptly informs me.

"Kitchen," he says, rolling out of bed and doing up his pants. "We can grill lunch."

"Sounds good to me," I smile and stand, striating out my clothes the little necessary. It suddenly occurs to me that the servants here probably know what happened, or at least can guess. I'm not going to say anything yet. At least manage breakfast first.

If the help is around then they're making themselves scarce like they usually do as we make our way down into the kitchen. Darren turns on the cooktop and whips up breakfast as though it's something he does every day, which to be fair he probably does. He's certainly a better cook than I am.

"You're good that that," I smile at him, watching as he moves about easily.

"I like to," he explains, piling a plate full of crispy bacon. "Means I can fend for myself."

"You're good enough to do more than just fend for yourself," I have to grin. "I can manage to feed myself, this is much better."

"I guess I'm just used to eating well," he shrugs. "How hungry are you?"

"Hungry, so probably what you eat usually." I chuckle with a fond grin.

That draws a brief chuckle out of him, then he pushes the plate across to me as he freshens the frying pan. "There you go, start with that."

I hesitate. It doesn't feel right to eat before the cook, but clearly he expects me to. I settle on nibbling the bacon, feeling like a thieving kitten despite knowing better. It is very good, both quality and cooking. But it's watching him move that fascinates me the most. He's incredibly graceful with all that power. I can't help but think what it would feel like to have that strength pinning me down as he takes me, those incredible sounds he makes in my ears and his broad chest over my back.

He catches me watching and flashes me a quick smiles. He might be having trouble but he still wants me around. I'm sure he's got no idea how thankful I am for that. It doesn't take him too long to fill his own plate with bacon, and two fried eggs, sitting down opposite me once he's done.

That relaxes something deep inside me and I start to really enjoy the meal, digging into it hungrily as we quiet out stomachs in near-silence.

"Your family are big on table manners," he says out of the blue, in the moment between one mouthful and the next.

"Just not the ones yours cares about," I chuckle softly. "We don't eat until everyone is actually there, especially the cook."

"When my parents are here the cook usually doesn't eat with us. When I'm cooking it's not really an issue."

"Mom and the aunts do the cooking at home." I half-explain. "It's just ... kinda rude to eat without them, who did all the work."

"I guess that's fair enough," he nods. "I'll have to make sure I remember."

"It won't be hard, they don't call dinner until we're ready to eat."

"So I've just got to concentrate on keeping my hands off you." Did he really just say that? He's not flirting with me, his voice is much to flat. Even more than ever I'd kill to know what's going on inside his head.

"Only if you don't want my family to see, what they'll figure out pretty quickly," I tell him softly. "It's not a shameful thing among the Swyra."

"No," he says, shaking his head. "I don't want them to know. No-one can know."

"I kind of figured so," I nod, a bit sad but I'm fairly sure why. "Just wanted you to know my family is okay with us, if they knew."

He nods, but I know I haven't convinced him. I guess I'll just have to take things one step at a time. We finish our meal in hungry silence, then retreat back to his bedroom.

"Darren, would you tell me what you were taught about this?" I ask softly and draw close, my hands supportive on his shoulders and my chest against his back.

"What do you mean?" he asks, apparently happy to let me hold him this time.

"I was raised to believe that it's normal for some to want their own gender, just unusual." I tell him softly. "It's pretty obvious that's not what you grew up with."

"I guess not," he says hesitantly. "I dunno that we ever actually talked about it. It's different at school though, you know what that's like."

"Yeah, I do," I nuzzle him supportively. "It's easier, because I like girls a lot too, but it's not something I'll ever talk about much there. But I meant here, at home. What your parents believe."

"Like I said, I'm not sure. I've brought girls home before though, I guess they just assumed I was sleeping with them."

"They said so?" My ears perk up as I realize that he may be more innocent than I thought. It sounds as if he hasn't bedded a girl, at least not normally.

"Well they didn't come out and say it."

"It just felt like it," I nodded understandingly. "Sex and mates isn't something they talked to you about much, is it?"

"Oh I got 'the talk' and everything," he says, "but by that time I pretty much knew how things work."

"I guess we'll just have to be careful," I sigh softly. "Do they expect you to marry?"

That gives his a shock, I can feel it in his body. "I have no idea."

"It's okay," I nuzzle him, hoping to calm him before it gets out of control again. "I'm just try to judge how determined your folks are that you be what they want you to be, instead of what you are."

"It's never really been like that before," he says confidently. "I mean, you know I look after myself most of the time."

"Yes, I do," I smile and press against him. "I just ... I can't help you much, if I don't know what has you so upset."

"I just don't know how to deal with this Ty, what people are going to say, what they're going to think. How the hell am I supposed to face people now?"

I turn, and turn him, so we're facing each other. "Darren, this is going to sound very stupid, but it's the truth. You face them like everything is normal, because things are. You have to ignore what they say, because they will whether you can take it or not."

"But you ... we ... how am I gonna face my team? I have to shower with them and everything."

"The same way you did last week," I tell him firmly. "What you feel hasn't changed, what they think of you hasn't changed. There is nothing on the outside that will tell anyone anything."

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, nodding. He's still not convinced though.

"It'll be okay," I promise him. "We'll make it through this." I hug him tightly. "You can always come to me for some downtime."

"Yeah," he says softly. "And we can be alone here."

"Even with your parents home?" I ask quietly. I want him to think of my home as open too, but this is a start I'm grateful for.

"I dunno about that. I mean, I still want you to be around, but when they're here things might be ... different."

"My room is private too," I keep my voice soft. "If you need to get away from here, or them, or whatever. It's not as nice, but we'll be left in peace."

"As long as we can keep your sibs at bay." It's not much of a joke, but at least he's trying.

"I have ways of dealing with them," I purr softly with a chuckle. "We'll be okay."

He twists around in my arms until we're face to face. "Ty, I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I," I smile and press close to him.

That makes him smile, and he squeezes me gently in his arms. "You wanna watch a movie? Do something normal?"

I bite my tongue about sex being normal, but it makes me grin that he's feeling better. "Sounds great to me," I purr and hug him back. This week is going to tell a lot about how he'll handle this. And how well I handle it.

"What do you feel like watching?"

"Something funny," I suggest. "We both need to relax and laugh."

"Sure," he nods. "I've got the sequel to that one we watched last week. It's pretty good."

"Sounds great," I grin. I mean it too. We both need to laugh.

He closes the curtains against the morning light and loads the tape, slipping back into bed beside me as the video spools and the movie begins.

I snuggle up against him, careful to watch for his comfort level while still indulging myself. It doesn't take long before we snickering, with bouts of real laughter.

It feels good on so many levels, but I can't help but notice how my body responds to his presence either. I know he can feel it too.

He doesn't make any moves on me though, and I'm not sure whether to be glad or disappointed. He's not afraid to put his arms around me though, drawing me close and, on occasion, stroking my side with a gentle touch that sends shivers through me.

As the end credits roll I realize I've been rubbing myself against him, for how long I don't know, but I'm hard enough at this point if he doesn't want to do anything, I'll be taking advantage of his shower again.

It doesn't seem to be bothering him though. Then again, compared with the way some of those girls flaunt themselves at him maybe it's not so bad for his boyfriend to be a bit keyed up. Boyfriend? Did I just think that? Is it what he thinks? For once I'm distracted from the endless cycle of questions by his voice, murmuring softly into my ear.

"You smell really good, you know that?"

"Ju-just now?" I stammer, my brain not in the best shape to process the statement.

"Always," he clarifies, his voice soft and smooth. Whispered just for me even though there's no-one else in the house. "But especially just now."

"It's ... cause I'm seriously turned on," I murmured, my breath catching. "You do that to me."

"That would explain the ... well ... gyrating." He's playing with me. That's got to be a good sign, doesn't it? I'm going to decide it is.

"Yeah," I grin playfully at him. "Body doesn't quite get that it can't have what it wants all the time."

"And ... ah ... just what does it want?" Hesitation. Is he uncertain or is he still playing? And why can't I just stop thinking and let things happen?

"It wants to get off with you," I chuckle softly, going with the game. "Under you." I croon without realizing until it's a second too late that's probably a bit advanced for him.

It does shake him a bit, but at least he doesn't freak out. "Well, I don't know about that," he murmurs, his hand sliding down my side and onto my hip, drawing a slight shudder and a moan from me as I arch into the contact, "But maybe there's a consolation prize."

"Anything you want," I manage to gasp though the fantasy-becoming-reality of having him touch me so intimately.

This time there really is a little more discomfort in the hesitation. "You ... you're gonna have to help me out a little more than that."

That manages to drag me back to reality enough to help him off. "Jerk me off," I tell him, my voice as soft and hungry as I ever remember it as I press my back against his chest. "Just like for yourself." I shudder at the thought of it, my legs spreading as my breath gets heavier, one eventually lifting to rest on his.

He nods, reaching his arms around me to slide one hand inside my shorts as the other moves further up, exploring under my shirt. He nuzzles my gently as his fingers ghost across my shaft, carefully feeling out the shape of it. I try not to moan too loudly. It's probably the first time he's ever touched another tom, after all, I don't want to push him too hard, but gods does it feel good.

"Do ... do you want to explore me?" I ask though the haze of pleasure.

"I want to feel you pressed against me when you come," he replies, his voice hot for the first time.

Oh gods.

It's all I can do not to cum right then and there, but somewhere I find the self control. "Face to face?" I moan, intensely turned on by the thought.

"Just stay where you are," he murmurs, fingers wrapping around my shaft, cradling it, feeling it's weight and it's heat. Then, slowly, he starts to stroke me. It's the last particularly coherent thought-moment I have for a while, but I remember not being able to hold still or quiet as his touch bring me desperately close to my moment far too quickly.

He never stops murmuring by my ear as he touches me, I'm well past being able to make out the words but that smooth sexy tone of keys me up just as much as his fingers sliding over my shaft. It's even better than I'm my dreams, so hot, so intense, I'm going to cum so hard ...

"Ooooh, Darr..." I just peripherally aware of my screaming roar as his fingers bring my release, and the indeterminate amount of time afterwards where all I can do is shudder, whimper and pant against him.

It's incredible. He just holds me and whispers softly and combs his fingers through my fur. Who knew that such a jock could be so sweet? He's just everything I hoped for, and didn't dare believe I'd have, much less in him.

"You're incredible," I manage to murmured to him, my voice slightly slurred by a body still coming down from the intensity of the experience.

"That was ... pretty wild," he answers, and though I can't see it I can hear the grin in his voice. "Do you always roar like that?"

"No," I twitch in the reflex of ducking my head that doesn't exactly make it into action. "Only when it's really intense."

"I guess I must have done pretty good then."

"I don't think you could avoid that," I chuckle with soft warmth as I start to feel more normal. Now more than ever I want to spend the night naked with him. To feel his fur against him along my entire body.

It's enough to make my cock quiver in interest again.

"Someone's in a frisky mood today," he smirks.

"I've wanted this for a long time," I purr with a slight shudder and grow a little bolder with my recovered coordination to run my hand down his body. "Through these clothes are a terrible nuisance."

"Really?" he asks softly, falling still for a moment. "You ... wanted me?"

Oh, I hope I didn't just screw up.

"Your looks, at first," I nod softly. "Then I got to know you, and I really like what I learned."

He doesn't say anything for a little while and then when he does it's in a voice that could break my heart it's so soft and full of emotion. "You're a very special guy Ty. I really like it when you're around."

I think it's as close to 'I love you' as I'll ever hear from him, and it brings a soft smile to my face. "Thank you."

"S'OK," he says, with as much of a shrug as he can manage with his arms wrapped around me. Always trying to shrug things like that off. I have to wonder what's under that ... what hurt him or keeps him from being able to accept it.

"Shower?" I purr, ghosting my fingers over his crotch.

"Well you, at least, need one," he chuckles softly.

"You're the one with cum all over him," I snicker back and nuzzle him. "Showers can be a lot of fun."

"And here I thought I was the one who was supposed to have a one-track mind," he chuckles softly, but makes no move to get up.

It suddenly occurs to me that we've gotten each other off, agreed it's more than a one-off, and we haven't kissed.

"Darren," I murmur softly, reaching a hand up to tip his face more towards me and stretch up to brush our mouths together.

It surprises him, and he jerks his head back a bit as our lips touch. It's so easy to forget he's new to this, he's so sexy. It only throws him for a moment though, then he's back. He's still a little awkward, getting used to the ways I'm different I suppose.

But the touch, when he finds his balance, sends a thrill down my entire body unlike anything I've felt since I first kissed Jaycee. His lips taste so sweet, I can't help but dart my tongue out, hoping he'll open his mouth and let me sneak a real taste.

I'm not that lucky, at least not the first time. The tiny little surprised noise is almost as good. The hesitation is kinda of cute though, as my tongue traces over his lips and they slowly part. That sends another intense thrill through me, and I forcefully remind myself to go very slow and watch his comfort level no matter how badly I want to plunder his mouth and get him naked.

He's not a bad kisser. It makes me wonder again how much of his reputation as an easy lay is fabricated, and how much real. He keeps alternating between knowing what he's doing, and seeming incredibly innocent. It's starting to drive me nuts, even as I eagerly press against his body and we have the first exquisitely sweet kiss of our relationship.

"That's not so different," he murmurs softly as we come apart, his hands moving up and over my shoulder blades.

"No, it's not," I purr and nuzzle him affectionately. "A lot of it is the same."

"A lot is different," he murmurs softly, his hands still moving. "You're different."

I can't help but reach up and brush his face. I don't like how that sounds, honestly. "How so?" I asked him softly.

"Harder," he murmurs softly as his hands move down over my chest. "Flatter, stronger. Warmer."

Well, that I didn't think about, that he's talking about physics. Kind of reassuring though. "Mmm, I like the differences, though I kind of miss having boobs to play with when I'm with a male."

"Really? I like you better." Just a moment's pause and then that devilish grin is back on his face. "Besides, guys have got other things to hold onto."

I have to laugh at that, the bright humor rising to the surface, and gods does it feel good with all the stress of the last couple days.

"That's very true, and a much more responsive something at that," I grin back at him.

"Well you seemed to like it." Damn but he's playful when he's a bit more relaxed. I could get so used to it.

"And you seem to like my stories," I purr, remembering how hot he got before I sucked him off. "Maybe tonight we can try that, with a little more interaction."

"I was kinda worked up, as I recall," he says, just a tiny bit defensive.

"Yes, it was exciting to hear you, taste you, like that," I rumble, getting excited myself again. "You have the most incredible voice."

"Yeah? I guess I never really thought about it before."

I can't believe no one has told him that before. It's easily his second most attractive feature at first meeting. That and this incredible body of his that I'm allowed to touch. Or maybe it's that grin that can melt anything.

"Shower with me?" I asked in a soft purr, wondering if he realized that's what I meant when I first mentioned it. I want to get my hands and eyes on his full, naked body so bad. Nearly as bad as I want to offer him mine.

"You gonna be able to control yourself?" he asks seriously.

I shouldn't be surprised, but damn, it still hurts that he doubts I'll respect his wishes.

"I will *never* do anything you don't agree to," I promise him as seriously as I know how. "Being naked together doesn't change that in the least."

"I know you won't Ty, but you're gonna have to be patient. All this ... I'm just not ready."

"Oh, Darren," I hug him tightly. "I understand. Please, just let me know if I get ahead of you, okay? I won't be offended or hurt if you tell me no. No excuse necessary if you don't want to do something at that moment, or ever."

He nods and nuzzles me gently. "Yeah, I can do that. It's not like we don't have time."

As much as that statement hurts, I don't dare show it. We do have months, and from where he's at, that's a lot of time.

"Good," I smile at him. "Maybe we can spend a few more weekdays together, instead of just weekends." I suggest softly. I miss spending the gatherings with my family already. Things will be in full swing by now. And my time with them is just as limited as my time with him.

"Sure," he nods. "You can come around here pretty much whenever you like."

I grin, a half smirk. "I think you'll be seeing more of me than my family for a while, as long as you still like it."

"Haven't had any reason to complain so far." That grin. Gods, the things this tom does to me.

"That's very good to hear," I purr and kiss him again. Just a quick, chaste brush of the lips this time though, before I stretch and move to get up. I really want that shower.

He lets me go, and then follows close behind. He locks the door to the bathroom as we slip through. It's ridiculous, we're the only ones in the house, but somehow it makes it seem more private. I think it makes us both more relaxed too, as I strip with the easy confidence in my body. It's a display I developed for Jaycee, but I'm enjoying putting it to good use here. After all, he says he likes my body, and this is going to be his first good look at it all.

I catch his eyes and there's not doubt he likes what he sees. His gaze practically burns into me. He's much less provocative in his own undressing, perhaps partly due to the fact he can barely tear his eyes off me. It doesn't matter much though, his body speaks for itself without the need for performance. All that muscle, all that strength, and the smooth black fur flowing over the top. Muscular and powerful without loosing his grace.

Gods he is so incredible. That brief glimpse I got in the pool is nothing compared to the full view of him I have now. I can only imagine what his body will look like fully filled out in adulthood, it's so impressive now. I know we just stand there, taking each other in at a distance in silent stillness.

"You can get a pretty good look in the pool," he says softly, taking a step closer. "But it's not quite the same."

A flash him a smile of my own, a version of that devastating thing he does, and shift to welcome to approach, careful to leave how close we get and how quickly to him. "No, it's not." I can smell my own arousal, feel my sheath is full and heavy already, though not much is showing for the moment. It won't be long though. Just looking at him look at me with those eyes is enough to draw months worth of fantasies to the fore.

"What do you ... like?" It takes him an awfully long time to decide what that last word should be, advancing all the way across the room before he finishes and ending up just within an arms length of me.

So many ways to answer that, so many things I want to say.

"I like you," I start softly, extending my hand to touch his chest and spread my fingers wide, though there is no force there to stop him. "I like to touch, share pleasure and snuggle. I like to see you smile."

That makes him smile, not the charming one or the sly one, but the genuine one. The one that tells me how pleased he is to be here. "That's not quite what I meant," he says as he comes a little closer, ghosting his fingers over my shoulders as mine move across his breast.

"That's not so quick to answer." I smile up at him, a soft smile that reflexes what is inside me. "I like most of what I've tried." I feel my breath catch as his touch grows a little bolder. "But my favorite with a tom?" I hesitate, I know this is a bit advanced for him. "I like to be on the bottom, to feel my lover's cock deep inside me and his breath on my neck as we get close." I know my voice has dropped to the throaty rumble of intense arousal. "It's the closeness, feeling him against my entire body as we cum."

A startled huff of breath escapes him and his eyes flick away for a few moments. He's doing better though, coming back sooner. I suppose he must have known that was going to come up sooner or later.

"How do you like to be touched?" he asks, the faintest trace of a smile teasing the corners of his mouth as I blink.

This I'm not so sure how to answer for a long moment, but the desire his light touch brings gives an answer. "Firmly," I know my voice keeps much of the rumble, though it's softer. "I like being possessed."

He moves quickly, without warning. Before I even know what's going on he's got me spun around, my back pressed against his chest and pinned in place be one arm looped around my ribs. He squeezes me gently, firmly, as his other hand slowly drifts lower.

I can feel my body go submissively relaxed even before I fully process what he's doing. I moan and spread my legs as my tail shifts up and out of his way on reflex as much as desire. Dear gods this is incredible, and he's barely doing anything.

"Talk to me," his voice is deep, smooth, throaty. Just by my ear. It's almost enough to distract me as his free hand skirts my groin and begins to stroke down the inside of my thigh. "Tell me."

I frantically dry to drag a story to mind with him so close and touching me. Instinct is telling me to relax and submit; just enjoy the ride. He's telling me to think coherently enough to tell a story.

"I can see in his eyes what's coming." My voice is soft, even to my own ears, and very needy. "It's something we do. I relax, laid out on my bed for him, a display just for him."

"For me," he corrects me.

I shudder, not in fear, but the intense spike of desire his claim brings. "I lay out on the bed for you, a display just for you." I hear myself moan softly. "My arms above my head and legs spread as you stalk over, possessing everything with just your eyes before you kneel on the bed, still not touching me.

"I'm nearly ready to beg, that look in your eyes promises so much." I can hear myself gasp and whimper softly as his physical touch.

"You don't need to beg," he whispers, and I can't tell if he's telling me that, or filling in the other side of the story. "You're beautiful, and I want you."

"I arch on the bed, reaching for your touch even as you lean over me, the strength of your body shadowing mine as our mouths touch. The totality of the claim you take to my mouth sends shivers through me as I moan. I know you're in the mood to take me, and take me hard. I can barely stand the wait as you move your hands over me, your touch strong and sure as you move down my body with your hands and mouth."

A soft, wet sensation just behind my ear, and then another a little further down. He's kissing me, I realize as his hand skirts my groin again, moving back upward. I can barely breath, with the way he's gotten to me, and I love the feeling.

"The feeling of your strength, so much more than mine, only intensifies the claim as I start to whimper my need is so great." I manage to gasp as my body as it's own plans, rubbing back against his groin with my tail up and off to the side. "I want you so bad, I'm afraid I'll cum as soon as you touch my cock or ass. I don't want it to end so quickly, even as I want to feel you against me, in me, so bad my body aches."

His hand hovers there, over my abs, as he kisses he way slowly down my neck. Then he finally touches me, teasing my length with one finger, making me moan and twist in his firm grip.

"Oh, gods, Darren ..." I hear myself cry out more than think it. "Please ... gods, please."

"Shuu," he murmurs softly as he wraps his hand around my shaft, stroking me firmly as I start to loose contact with the reality of the room and anything but that firm hand working to being me off. "I told you, you don't have to beg."

My voice is gone to whimpers and cries as I thrust into that black fist, my head thrown back as I gasp for air. My hands reach back within his grip to wrap around his hips and press him against me. A roar I only sort of hear as my balls tighten against my body rips from my throat.

Again, he holds me close as I recover, cradling me in his arms, murmuring softly in my ear. I feel so close to him during these moments. It's something I never expected from him, and it makes it all the more special.

As I catch my breath and find my legs again I rub back against the full sheath and smile. "How do you like it?" I purr without challenging his hold.

"It's ... I love it when you cum," he purrs softly, "When you loose control like that."

"You're very good at doing it to me," I nuzzle his neck and twist gently in his arms to drape mine over his shoulders.

"It's a bit easier too, more comfortable. I know what it feels like for a guy."

"I'd like to return the pleasure," I purr, brushing my thick tail up between our legs to caress his balls.

"I bet you would," Darren smirks. "But maybe we should get clean before we get any more dirty."

"Whatever you want," I smile playfully despite the rejection I don't really understand and back off towards the shower.

He grins and follows behind me as I turn the water on. Fortunately his private shower is big enough for two, especially two who don't object to close quarters.

"You are devastating all wet like this," I have to rumble as I take him in under the fall of water.

"I thought I was always devastating," he says with a grin.

"More devastating that usual," I purr and move close to him, running my hands through his silky wet fur.

He laughs, looping an arm loosely around my waist as I press close and begin to kiss my way down his jaw and neck.

"You're so incredible when you're wet," I drop my voice to the tone I've used in the sex-stories so far. I want him to let me get him off. I want to hear him moan and roar again. "Velvety black fur turned to an even darker silk that shows your muscles. Your smile, your eyes, your voice, the way you move calls to me, drives me crazy." I rumble and slowly kiss and lick down his broad chest, taking care to ghost my tongue over the bare skin of his nipple to see if he likes it.

He moans softly, lifting his hands up to my shoulder and aching his back slightly. Presenting that incredibly toned chest for me to play across with my hands and mouth as I murmur for him. "Under that silk mantle of black your body is so hard and fit, I love how your muscles feel and look as you move and flex. You do such things to me without so much as touching me," I tell him as my hands move to caress his inner thighs as my tongue darts into his belly button for a brief tease and drifts lower. "I want to so bad. I heard you call out my name when I first brought you off, and I want to hear it again. You're voice is so incredible when you're close."

The shower stall quickly fills with the scent of his arousal, his cock swelling inside it's sheath and then beginning to emerge as my hands grow closer and closer. He shifts slightly, setting his back against the tiled wall and spreading his legs open.

"You are incredible, Darren. Your scent when you're willing to accept my pleasure. The sheen of your fur and the way your cock stands out against it," I rumble, moving my muzzle around that shaft I want so much and drop one hand down between my own legs to fondle myself as the story ends and I take one heavy ball into my mouth to roll it around and lavish it with my tongue.

I can feel the thrill that runs through his body as by tongue and lips touch him. The soft moan he releases, full of pleasure, even though I know I'm going to give him more than he can stand.

And this time, I'm in no hurry. His reluctance makes every one of these special, and worth drawing out to it's fullest.

His scent is so thick. He said before that he loved the smell of my arousal, and I definitely love his. It's enough to make me wish I could spend a hell of a lot more time with my face in his crotch. I let my hands rest on his thighs, feeling as the strong muscles tense and relax as my attentions send pleasure pulsing through his body.

As good as I know it feels for him, it's nearly as good for me. I love his taste and scent and that glorious voice I draw from him. I wonder if I'll manage to work him up to a 69. Now gods, *that* would be intense.

Just the thought of his thick cum spurting into my mouth while his lips were wrapped around my own cock sends a shiver running through me. He feels it, and it adds a sharper edge to his moans. Slick precum begins to seep from the end of his shaft, the blocks of muscle in his abs beginning to tense and twitch as he gets closer and closer.

The scent ends my games with his wonderful balls and I run my tongue up his rough shaft and almost immediately swallow it.

"Oh fuck Ty," he moans breathlessly, instinct driving his hips forward to bury his cock inside my mouth. His precum dribbles out over my tongue, offering a faint taste of what's to come and I greedily suck and lick as I start to bob to drive him into my throat.

"Oh fuck," he moans, over and over again as his cock twitches and pulses in my mouth. The stream of precum thickens, and though it's more it's still not quite what I wanted. His body is practically vibrating with the tension and pleasure, his balls drawing up against his body. He's close. He's so very close now.

The next time I press my nose against his crotch, I close and vibrate my throat around his shaft to give him every sensation I know how to in a blowjob.

That's enough. His entire body trembles and his seed bursts into my mouth, thick and coming in stream after stream as his desire breaks loose and rampages through him. I'm not sure which is better, the tone of his voice as he pants and gasps, or the fact that it's my name he's calling out, over and over again. Both are going to feature in my fantasies for years to come.

The entire thing is delicious. His cum, his body, his voice ... that it's just for me. Gods, that he remembers my name even now is unbelievable. Finally the last ropes of his cum jet out over my tongue. The kat cums like a firehose, but I'm not complaining. He groans softly as the tension leaves him and he slumps back against the wall, for all his body's hardness it's remarkably warm and supple when he's fully relaxed.

It feels so good as I stand and help support him with the wall. My nose is against his neck, my arms around his body, and my cock hard and needy against his groin. I'm so close, I start to rub against the soft fur there, my breath fast against his neck. I know I'm making noise, but I have no clue exactly what I'm saying, if anything.

His arms come up around my chest, holding my close, holding me firmly. Gods, with his arms and his scent so strong in the air it's like being completely surrounded by him. For a few moments I feel I've got everything I could ever want and then I scream out as I cum, my seed spilling into his matted black fur.

He's still holding me, supporting me, as I gasp for breath, enveloping even my lungs with him. Gods, what I wasn't give to have this with him deep inside me. I guess I'll just have to be patient. It's only the second day.

Those thoughts vanish from my mind as he starts to nuzzle me softly. I would give anything to be able to walk out and call this guy my boyfriend. I love being with him so much. But I have him here, in the privacy of his room, and maybe even in the rest of the house when no one else is home.

"That was very good," I murmur in his ear, nuzzling him back.

"Yeah," he agrees with a smile. "You're hot when you do that. Well, more hot."

"You are so beyond hot when you're cuming," I purr back. "I love everything about it. How you smell, how you taste, how you sound ... gods, how you sound when you call my name."

"I'm so glad you're here Ty," he murmurs softly, in no hurry to let me go, which suits me just fine. "It means a lot."

"It does to me too," I smile at him. "I really like being with you."


	2. An Act of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren has a very special birthday present for Tyden, one that he waits for them to be alone to give.

He's relaxed so, these last few months. At least once we're alone in private. I love sleeping with him, teasing him awake in the morning with my mouth. I love kissing him, he's a glorious kisser. Hell who am I kidding, I love this guy. So much I'm willing to put up with the sneaking around.

It's some consolation that he's always coming back to me, while all those bimbos who are trying to get into his pants will only ever get a leer and a wink or a slap on the ass. I know that's not what he's really like, and I may just be the only one.

I wish he was comfortable being this wonderful person he is with me out there, but I don't think he's ready for that. He's only just getting comfortable enough to initiate sucking me off.

And dear gods was that moment exquisite.

Not the best blow job I've ever had, but the memory is still enough to get me hard. His face between my legs, those lips wrapped around my cock ... it was incredible. He'll need some practice so my cum doesn't spill everywhere, but that's hardly a big deal.

I shift slightly in the bed and nuzzle his sleeping form. His parents were in the city for almost a month this time, had some business to attend to, so while we've been able to see each other enough moments like these have been few and far between.

His parents had most delightful timing for taking off for two weeks, just in time to spend the long weekend after my birthday together.

He came to my party, at least. He doesn't mind being out with me ... just as long as no-one can tell that it's me he's out with. I swear every time one of my family was around he tensed up, as though they were going to make some announcement about how much time we spend alone in my bedroom. I wish I knew how to make him relax about that.

Not even subtly pointing out the other same-sex couples, with kits and without, that my family embraces fully seems to ease his mind. Still, he's mine while we are in the same city, and I can't complain too much. He's still fun to be with even when we're not fooling around, which is beyond great.

And thank all heavens, the rumor mill at school hasn't got a bloody clue that I've caught, though both our teams are starting to wonder how the hell we get along so well.

Mine are just happy I'm happy, especially when I point out I haven't done a bit of homework for him.

He's cute when he's sleeping. Mind you I think he's always cute, that shiny black fur and all those muscles just does something to me. And I'll be the last one complaining.

Even knowing it'll be over in a couple months, knowing the date from the beginning, it's been worth it. As bad as it'll hurt to leave, the last few months have been worth it. I don't know if he's really thought about what it will mean though. He's always known I was going away to college, the scholarship certificate was one of the first things in my room that he notices, but I don't know if he understands it'll mean the end of us.

But the future isn't something he seems to think about a lot. Not that I should be surprised. I'm sure his is largely planned out, and involves following in his parent's footsteps. Not that they're horrible footsteps to follow in, I think as I look around his room. It's pretty much the epitome of the jet-setting lifestyle and he seems to be content enough with the fate. It's not like I hear him complain about things, or talk about dreams that this wouldn't permit.

Except for being with me. He's like a dream for me, I know that much, every time the touches me, every time he holds me it's just, indescribable. I've tried to make sure he knows that. I don't what him to think I just slept with him and then took off, like the stereotype his soccer buddies seem to be trying to live up to.

I'm not looking forward to the talk I'm going to have to start in another month or so, about the fact I have to go away soon. I don't know if he wants to wait for me, but I know that no matter how much this Panther means to me, I don't want to be alone for four years, or even longer, if I get an internship or funding to go on for my Masters, or a second degree. At the very least, I want the option to date, even if I end up not taking it.

But for now I've got him, and I smile as I snuggle in against his side. He's so warm. The contact rouses him a little, and he throws an arm over me to draw me closer.

"Morning sleepyhead," I say softly, producing a chuckle from him as I run my hands down his body. He loves to sleep. But he loves to do nearly everything he does.

"It is," he murmurs in that soft, rich voice of his. "And we are completely alone."

"And that's a good thing," I smile and lean forward to kiss him as my fingers explore his familiar body.

"I thought I was going to go nuts," he says softly, nuzzling my cheek. "Touching myself just isn't the same as when you do it."

"It never is," I purr a hard truth as me hands move over the hard curve of his ass.

"And sleeping alone sucks too."

"Yes, it does," I murmur softly and claim his mouth as I slide a hand between us to fondle his balls.

The things this kat can do with a kiss are just unspeakable. If I didn't have to breathe I'd never ever let him move away. Eventually he does, though by that time there's something much more satisfying resting between his legs. After two weeks he's a bit wound up.

I so love it when he's wound up. He makes the most incredible sounds, even more than normal, that is. "'I think you're ready for a little loving, handsome."

"Oh I am," he chuckles softly. "The question is, are you?"

"From you, always," I breathe softly in his ear as my body holds that statement true to the test.

He tightens his arm around me and rolls us both over until he's on top of me, pressing my chest into the mattress. He knows how much I love it when he takes the initiative, how much he turns me on, and now is no different as my legs spread for him. I can feel my body's arousal shoot up and a soft sound of desire escape my throat as he speaks. "Are you quite sure of that?"

"Very."

"Well you sound pretty sure," he teases me with that incredible voice, and the fingers of one hand curled around my balls and I arch into that touch. "You know, I haven't quite given you all of your birthday present yet."

"Oh?" My curiosity is peaked despite the increasingly insistent call of my body.

"Not quite," he chuckles, kissing the base of my neck. It sends a shudder right down my spine. "I'm going to give you something you've always wanted."

My eyes go wide even before I've processed the possibilities for that, and I know he's finally worked himself up to mounting me.

"I want to make you feel better than you ever have before Ty," he whispers softly, and suddenly his heavy cock against my rump is the only thing I can concentrate on. "I want you to feel that with me."

"I do every time you touch me," I gasp, my mind and body so turned on I can barely stand it as I push my hips up against him.

"Don't get too excited there," he chuckles softly, running his free hand down my side. "I ... I don't exactly know how this is done."

"Ever gone all the way with a girl?" I ask, hoping he's at least done that much. It'll make things a bit simpler.

"Once," he nodded. "Most of what you hear's just boasting."

"The concept is much the same," I purr, forcing myself to focus on him, and making sure he has a good experience. "Do you have lube?"

"Uhhh, yeah." His voice is so expressive, I can hear the shy smile. "It's in the nightstand."

"We'll need it," I purr, smiling softly myself. "Would you rather I prep myself?"

"I ... really don't know," he admits quietly, rolling off me and opening one of the drawers in his nightstand to retrieve the tube of lubricant. It looks like he hasn't even opened it.

He's so sweet and vulnerable when he's like this. I can't help but feel intensely protective of him. "I can guide your hand," I tell him softly, shifting to nuzzle him. "It's difficult to hurt me with fingers unless you try too."

"I'm not going to hurt you Ty," he murmurs softly. "That's the last thing I want."

"I know," I smile reassuringly and kiss him as I slip the tube from his fingers to open it. "You never will. It's not in you."

He smiles and runs one hand down my side, his eyes watching my face with that delicious intensity when I shiver. I undo the lid and reach for his right hand to squeeze a good glob onto it.

"Spread that on your fingers thoroughly."

It's thick, and it mats his fur in just a few moments. He's still watching me more than what he's doing, and I wonder how he's feeling about this. I can smell his arousal, but that's nothing new. There's always at least a touch of it when I'm around.

But beyond just how badly I want this, I also want to be the one to show him. I love him too much to trust these things to another, they can go wrong so easily on the first few times. I've dreamed about having him inside me since before we even spoke to one another, but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that I would be his first, or that it would be like this, with him making the first move.

The effort to control myself is well worth it however, and I roll to my back and bring my knees to my chest. No way in hell I'm not going to watch this.

"Press one finger in, as fast as you are comfortable." I tell him, my voice soft.

He's tentative, but also a bit curious I think, as he touches me beneath the tail. It could be the first time he's really seen it so close ... grabbing a glimpse of a guy's sheath isn't so hard in the showers, but there's not so many flashing their assholes all over the place. He touches me slowly, gently, just rubbing against my entrance to begin with, feeling the way it twitches and responds to his touch. Then he sets a fingertip against it and lifts his gaze to meet mine. I can see his hesitation, his nervousness as he slowly increases the pressure so I reach across to gently stroke his leg, encouraging him until eventually my body parts and his finger sinks in.

The familiar pleasure, combined with who's doing this, draws a deep moan from me. "Oh, yessss."

He's so uncertain I'd laugh, if there weren't much more distracting sensations running through me taking precedence for my voice. This incredible hunk of a panther, his finger buried inside me and completely uncertain of what to do next. In the end he seems to decide on a slow finger-fucking, slipping his finger all the way out and then penetrating me again. Can't hurt to have him more comfortable with it, and by the gods it feels fantastic.

"Oh, gods, Darren," I moan, shuddering. I can feel the precum already dribbling into my fur. "Ohh ... add a finger." I pant, closing my eyes for a moment before looking at him again. It's been a while, if you don't count the dildos, since I've had anyone pay attention to he this way.

"You're sure?" he asks softly, but then he sees the expression on my face. I'm hard pressed to imagine what I must look like, but it spreads a smile across his face and eases his uncertainty. A moment later a second finger joins the first as the entrance to my body. His touch is still a little tentative at first, but it doesn't take him long to have them both sliding smoothly back and forth as I moan and whimper. I swear I'm going to cum just from this at this rate. I want him in me first. I need him in me.

"Slick your cock," I tell him, my voice strained with the pleasure racing through me as I let my legs slide down.

He just nods, and I can see from the way his chest moves that he's breathing's picked up a bit. I love moments like this, when I can see each and every muscle moving beneath his skin. Like everything else he's done tonight he does it slowly and carefully. He's so gentle, so tender; it's such a pity it gets buried under all that egotistical garbage. Not that I don't like it when he acts out a little, but it's a shame that this side doesn't see the light of day more often.

"You are beautiful, Darren," I whisper as I curl up to my knees and kiss him. "And very, very special to me."

He slips an arm around my waist and draws me in against his chest, lowering his lips to mine and kissing me again, tender and passionate. "And you are to me," his whisper gives me chills, it's so intense. "You know that."

"Yes, I do," I purr, torn between staying right where I am, and having him mount me.

"Good," he murmurs softly, the fingers of his dry hand coming up to stroke my cheek. "I need you to know that."

"I have, for a while now," I smile at him with the reassurance and rest against his chest for a moment. "I never doubted your words."

"You know me much too well Ty," he chuckles softly, his hands sliding back down across my body.

That's quite more than I can take, that touch. I moan again, soft and needy, and reluctantly pull away and roll over to hands and knees. "Just like with the girl," I moan, shivering in anticipation. "Just press in."

Slow and careful, so careful, he settles in behind me and I can feel the weight of his cock resting against my opening. You'd think I was the one having my first time. A soft moan escapes as he presses against me, taking a while to figure out the angles and pressures involved and then all of a sudden he gets it and half his cock slips into me along my well lubed passage.

"Oh fuck," he moans, his hips making small instinctive thrusting motions. "Fuck Ty you're so tight."

I want to respond, I really do, but anything more than pleasure is quite beyond my vocal coordination right now. It's that intense, that good. I never want this to end. I want him to fuck me hard, make both of us roar as it gets to be too much.

I love him.

I love this.

He lets out a long, low moan as he sinks himself deeper into my body, panting and moaning from it. I know I'm not making that any easier, gripping and caressing him with my insides. I'm sure I'm moaning and crying out as well, but I can't hear myself and I couldn't tell you what I'm saying. All I can feel is his cock, spreading me open and filling me up.

This moment could last forever and I'd never complain. Then it gets better, the prickling sensations of him pulling out draws something near a scream of pleasure from me. I can hear in intensity and amplitude of my voice, though I'm past caring what I say. I just want more.

He's saying ... something. I can't make out the words, just that voice, deep and soft, running over me like water. His arms around me, his weight on top of me, his cock deep inside me. I can't even tell where our bodies are any more, just that I can feel his fur against mine and his cock inside me moving slowly back and forward in long, deep strokes.

It ... it's impossibly intense. As much as I want this to last, I can't hold back. I can feel myself screaming out, but I can't hear it. His cock feels so thick and hard with my body clamping down around it, feels like it reaches through into the deepest parts of me. Somewhere, somewhere far away, my seed sprays out across the sheets in long ropes. Through it all he holds me against him, that incredible cock still buried inside me and his hot strength all around me.

My wonderful panther, and the wonderful things he does to me.

I'm still gasping for air when some vague semi balance of awareness of the outside world filters back. He's managed to get me onto my side somehow, although to be honest I wouldn't have been in much condition to resist. He's got his arms around my, nuzzling me softly, and the first time I try to move there's an immediate reminder he's still inside me. Somehow that doesn't bring me hard again all at once. After what just happened, maybe I should just give myself a few moments.

At least long enough to regain control over my limbs, anyway.

"Gods," I manage to mumble. At least my voice is sorda working, though it's pretty slurred. "Gods, Darren."

"Shuu," he murmurs softly, kissing my cheek. "You really went off."

That's putting it exquisitely minorly. "Yeah."

"So I guess there's not much point is asking whether it was good for you?" he says with a broad grin.

"Not less're blind and def," I manage with a low chuckle. "More?" I squeeze my ass slightly and moan at the sensations that run through me.

"You sure you're ready?"

Gods he is so sweet. "Definitely," I feel my voice rumble. "You don't have to stop when I cum."

He rolls us over until he's on top of me, his weight covering me just like in my dreams, but so much hotter for being real. "Tonight, this is just for you Ty," he murmurs as he slowly begins to move inside me again, drawing moans I feel as much as hear. "I don't want you to miss a single moment."

"Oh gods, Darren." He's going to kill me with this. I'm already in heaven. I can feel every contour and, ridge and barb as he sinks deep into me and draws out. It's never been this good.

Except that he'd never kill me, never let me fall, hell at the moment I don't even want him to let me out of his arms. I just want to stay here beneath him, listening to his panting breath and the gentle moans as his cock slides back and forth, the pleasure in an act of love with both gain from.

He's so good to me. So incredibly good. I know I've lost track of what I'm moaning again, and it only manages to intensify the feel of his weight over me , the thick, rough length pumping into me and the sound of his breathing and moans in his own pleasure.

I wouldn't notice of half the soccer team burst into the room right now, or the police or, hell, even his parents. But I feel it when he comes inside me, his body arching against mine as that thick rich cum of his erupts from him in long, powerful jets.

The heat and slick feel breaks my own limit again, and the universe shrinks again to the intense pleasure of my orgasm as I roar out, and the effect it has on the gorgeous Panther above me.

I can't be sure, but I think it takes me quite a while to come back.

When I manage awareness again he's lying still on top of me again, so heavy and warm. I don't even have time to form a coherent thought before a twitch in my ass confirms he's still buried inside me.

"I thought you said you didn't always go off like that," he whispers softly, having to stop licking at my cheek to do so.

"You do it to me," I murmur, more content and happy than I can remember in my life. "Feeling you cum inside me."

"You're a hot ride Ty." Typical meathead comment, but somehow he manages to make the compliment shine through the choice of words.

"You're just hot," I grin back at him and snuggle black. "Gods, you feel good."

"So do you," he murmurs softly. His cock twitches inside me and I know it's true. "I would never have guessed it would be like this."

"I'm glad it feels good for you too," I purr and reach back with one hand to scritch his ears and jaw. "It's supposed to be good for both of us."

He tips his head up as I scritch underneath his chin and purrs loudly, a delicious sensation as the powerful vibrations pass directly through my back and in towards my core. It's almost as good as the way he takes me. Gods I love this kat.

"Happy birthday Ty," he says softly, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," I purr, the warmth of his seed and actions warming me deep inside. "'Best present I've had in a long time."


	3. Collage Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tyden is studying for midterms, he gets the surprise of his life.

A sharp series of knocks on my door. I swear if that's Ricky from down the hall again I'm going to do something unspeakable to his balls. Some of us have mid-terms in a few days.

"Now look ..." I'd started chewing him out before I even saw who was there and, of course, it wasn't Ricky at all. Guy looked like a messenger of some sort.

"Tydin Swala?" I nodded. I'd never gotten a delivery direct to my door since I moved into the halls. I didn't realize they did that sort of thing.

"Sign here please." I did, and then he was off, leaving me holding a small square envelope with my name typed on the outside.

The oddness of it keeps me standing there in the open door with the envelope in my hand for a moment before I shake it off and close the door, and sit at my desk to open it.

It's just a scrap of paper inside, makes you wonder why anyone would bother sending it courier at all. Well, a scrap isn't really an adequate description. It's actually a square of very white, very nice quality paper, that's been folded over once. When I open it it turns out to be embossed with the logo of the Grand Chancellor hotel, and has 'Message for you at front desk' scribbled across in a casually elegant script that probably took some kat ages of practice to perfect.

Too weird.

Kinda suspicious too, but it's not likely anyone's likely to try something in that public a place. Grand Chancellor's are high class. I only look at my books for a minute before setting the message on top of them and pulling a loose muscle shirt on to run over to the hotel to see where this led. 

* * *

I feel a bit odd crossing the foyer of the Grand Chancellor in trainers and a muscle shirt, but I try not to stare back at the fancily dressed people. Meeting their gaze would probably just embarrass everyone concerned. I'm sure any given outfit here, without jewelry, is worth more money than I'll see in the next four years.

Thankfully, it's not a far to get to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the kat behind the desk asked, his tone suggesting that there was probably very little he could do to help me.

"I understand there's a message for me," I ignore the attitude and hand him the note. "My name's Tydin Swala." The transformation is so instantaneous it's almost funny. Though I still wish I knew why all this was going on.

"One moment please Sir." He picks up the house phone and dials quickly. "Yes," he says to the person on the other end. "Mr. Swala is here. Of course. Yes Sir, at once."

He sets the phone back in it's cradle and spends a moment leafing through a file full of envelopes just like the one the note came in. "A security pass Sir," he explains as he passes it across. "Just swipe it through the lift console and it'll take you up."

"Thank you," I nod, remembering my manners even as I hide the voice in my head that's screaming 'trap' at me as I walk at a more mundane pace to the nearest visible elevator. It takes a minute to figure out which direction to swipe, thankfully I'm the only one there to see it, and security has probably seen far more interesting things than a slightly confused Cheetah in running clothes.

The lift seems to go up forever and eventually, when it does stop the doors don't open out into a corridor I was expecting. Instead it looks like an entryway. There's an umbrella sitting in the coatstand, although I don't remember it raining this week.

It takes almost everything I have not to start punching buttons until the lift takes me somewhere with people, then my nose catches a scent lingering in the lift, and much stronger in the entryway. A scent I never really expected to smell again.

"Darren?" I call out and cautiously step into the entryway.

"Now that is not fair." Oh that voice, that smooth, deep voice. I'd forgotten just how much it can get to me. "I was supposed to surprise you."

"You did, Darren, you did." I feel the tension drain out of me as I follow that siren song of my Panther's voice.

It's only a few steps out from the entryway and into a living room larger than any three rooms back at the hall put together. He's lounging there in a suit. A suit. He's got his shoes slipped of and his tie hanging around his neck in that elegantly disheveled way. I have to wonder if there is anything he can't make look impossibly good.

"That's a new look," I venture uncertainly and come closer. I can feel my eyes flutter slightly when a get a full nose full of his scent up close.

"Only in comparison to the last time we saw each other," he replies with a shrug. He hasn't been slacking off his workouts, that much is obvious. You're not meant to look that buff in a suit. I'm sure you're not.

I'm not sure he could not look buff, but still. In a suit?

"You still look incredible." I know my voice is soft, my body remembering the last time we touched, our last kiss, the way he made me feel on my birthday, his moans the first time I took him in my mouth.

"You still make me feel incredible," he replies with that devastating honest intensity. "I've missed you a lot."

I feel myself sit down on the couch without really realizing what I'm doing as I lean forward to all but lie on top of him. "I've missed you more than I thought possible, Darren."

"Is it too selfish if I say I'm glad?"

"No," I murmur as I stretch along his body and guide that beautiful face towards mine for our first kiss in months.

His body slips in against mine, his arms cradling me as though we'd never been apart. The kiss is long and slow and tender, almost as sweet as our first.

"I wasn't sure you'd still want to," he whispers softly as our lips part.

"I'm glad you still do," I breathe and nuzzle against his neck, taking in the full power of his scent with a moan as his essence floods my senses. "I'm so glad you're here."

He wraps his arms around me and holds me close against his body, just like he used to, gently rocking me back and forward until we both manage to recover some degree of control over ourselves. I am so glad he still wants me.

"How long will you be in town?" I manage to ask as we lay together, still dressed and as content as ever.

"Just a couple of days," he says softly, brushing his fingers against my cheek. "Besides, you've got mid-terms. At least, I assume you do."

"Next week," I nod with a sigh. I can't slack on them. Not even for this. "But I can find some time, even if it's just to sleep with you. I'm doing pretty good in class."

"Think you can stay here tonight?" he asks softly.

"Yes, I can manage that." I smile up at him. "My first class isn't till nine tomorrow."

"Good," he purrs softly, nuzzling at my neck. "You have no idea how good it is to have you back."

"Probably as good as it is to have you back," I shiver slightly at his touch. "Gods, I've missed you."

"Yeah," he murmured softly. "Me too, it was driving me completely round the bend. Mom said I should come over and see you."

"I'm glad she did," I smile. She probably knows, and approves. At least that it makes her son happy. "Maybe you can come by between terms, when I have nothing to do."

"I'm glad she did too," he nods, "Although it was a hell of a conversation."

"She figured it out?" I ask softly.

"Yeah. She's pretty sharp, my Mom."

"And I guess this all means she's okay with us, too." I venture with what I'm really hoping for.

"Yeah." That smile he's wearing may just have been worth all the secrecy and creeping around we had to go through to get here. "She didn't really tell me to jump into bed with you, but it was pretty obvious what she meant when she reserved this for us."

"Most mothers are happy to have their kits happy," I purr, smiling. "She's a good one too."

"And she likes you," he grins. I can't help but smile, especially when I remember how anxious the first time I met his parents.

"Good," I murmured and nuzzle him. "So what have you been up to that a suit is normal?"

"Business Management, at Dunnmore. The coursework is as boring as all fuck, but when we actually get to do stuff it's pretty cool."

"What kind of stuff do you do, besides try to keep your eyes open in class?" I purr over a soft chuckle. I can't imagine him enjoying the kind of things the business majors here do.

"All sorts of stuff, none of which you'd find even remotely interesting, I'm sure. The hands on parts are more fun though. Reminds me that it is actually worth going through the rest of it."

"Sounds like my schedule," I have to laugh. "Half the classes are beyond mindless, but the dig I get to go on this summer is going to be worth it all, from the couple I've helped with so far."

"It does sound awfully familiar," he agrees with a chuckle, and squeezes me gently in his arms.

"I think it's a collage standard. They have to teach boring, useless stuff to fill out the schedule."

"Wouldn't surprise me. At least I don't have to go far for work over the summer."

"Always a plus," I smile at him. Though I'm sure my idea of 'not far' and his are drastically different. I'm still on the same continent this summer.

"So what else have you been up to?" he asks, although my mind's less on his words than the way his fingertips run through my fur.

"Trying to get through the required classes as fast as I can, so I can have fun my last couple years with fieldwork," I murmured and snuggle against him. "Competition on the track is a hell of a lot stiffer at this level."

"I bet you're still kicking their asses though."

"Always," I smirk up. And it's true for the most part too.

"They're probably not too crushed," he chuckles softly, "Given the view from behind you."

"The one thing I miss out on, always being in front," I tease him back. And I've got a couple teammates that have a very nice view from behind, too.

"Yeah, well, as I recall you like having a guy behind you," he chuckles softly.

"But only special ones get the really good view," I purr and nuzzle him. I can't believe how much I still feel for him. I so love him.

"Just how special?"

"Very special," I murmur with another nuzzle. "A very select few."

He wraps his arms tight around me and rolls us both over, sealing his mouth against mine as we come to rest. This time the kiss has more heat, more hunger, waking something inside me besides tender emotions.

It a response I made no effort other than to encourage as my hands find the velvety fur of his back under suit jacket and shirt and our tails lash and twine together.

"Gods I've missed you. They way you feel, the way you taste."

"So have I," I feel myself rumbled and press up against him. "I'm go glad you're here." I say as I pull him down for another kiss.

"Me too," he purrs, then claims the next in a series of increasingly heated kisses. He takes my breath away. "I think I love you Tydin Swala."

Did he just say what I think he said?

"I do love you, Darren Pending." I breathe between the distractions of his mouth and body claiming me so intensely.

"It's been maddening being apart from you," he murmurs, kissing his way down my neck. "Dreaming about you, wanting you so much."

"I know, love," I moan and arch into his touch, wanting him so much. Months of burying and subverting unravel in a moment as he worked down my body passionately, saying things I've wanted him to since I first touched him.

His mouth reaches my crotch and I'm in heaven. He doesn't even attempt to swallow me, just teasing me with his lips and the tip of his tongue as I moan and squirm.

"Oh, gods, Darren."

His tongue curls around one of my balls and lifts it up though his lips. He rolls it slowly around the warm, wet vault of his mouth. "Damn but you smell good," he rumbles as he finally drops it.

I'd answer him, if I had vocal capabilities. As it stand I try to use moans and my hands show him what I mean. Just how exquisite his touch is. What he does to me.

I think he gets the message. With that sound I make as he slowly, slowly licks his way up along the solid length of my shaft he'd have to. I'm so close to cuming it's ridiculous.

I can only twist and moan and beg wordlessly as his tongue flicks across the tip of my cock, licking away the precum dribbling down the side. Oh gods, no-one else gets to me so easily. No-one. No one but him. And I love it. Sweet gods I love that he can do this to me so easily.

A wordless cry escapes me as his mouth makes it's way down the other side of my cock, his tongue following the path that dribbling precum has made. I'm going to cum, I can feel my balls drawing up, my cock twitching. I wish he'd just take me in his mouth, but at the same time I love the playfulness.

I feel the roaring scream tear from my throat as my hips buck wildly, the hot cum pumping through my cock to splash my best and abs, with no small amount of it ending up on his face. Of course that isn't obvious to me immediately, as I lie there panting. It's only when I finally look up to see what he's laughing at that I see the white ropes of my seed lying across his pristine black fur.

"Like the look," I have to grin up at him.

He grins and licks his lips, cleaning a few drops of the white liquid away from his fur. "I don't mind it myself," he chuckles softly.

I love how much he has relaxed. I just love it. Hell, I love everything about him, especially his voice and looks.

"Though now you're all messy," and completely dressed, I might add, unlike me.

"Oh like that was ever a problem for you," he chuckles, lifting himself up and throwing one leg over me to straddle my hips. He leans forward and kisses me, his lips still sticky with the reside of my cum that I eagerly lick off before moving on to clean the rest of his face and try to ignore the effect having his crotch right above mine is having. I can feel his cock inside there, the thickness and hardness of it obvious despite his pants.

I want him so much. It draws my hands to his belt to hurriedly fumble with it, my breath heavy in my own ears as I kiss and lick him with an abandon I've rarely known and relish in.

He stays still and lets me clean his face off for a few seconds but then he starts returning the treatment. Soon we're licking and laughing exchanging searing kisses in those chance moments when out lips come together. It makes it hard to concentrate, even on a task so simple as getting his belt open. I manage it though, and then I've finally got my hand in there, fingers curling around the warm, still flesh of his cock and my entire focus is there. On the warmth and weight in my hand, and in getting his lands the rest of the way off his hips.

He lifts himself up to make it a little easier, the flat black of his suit giving way to the flat black of his bare fur. "Always wanting to get into my pants, aren't you Ty?"

"And get you into mine," I rumbled hotly as my fingers pass through his thick, warm fur. "I love how you feel in me."

"Oh gods yes," he agrees, his voice dropping to a lusty purr as he works on the buttons of his shirt and I shift to my feet to get his pants the rest of the way down, having kicked my shoes off at some point. "You've got an incredible ass Ty."

"You have an incredible cock," I lick my lips and get to work getting my shirt and shorts the rest of the way off.

"I want to fuck you," he says with that blunt hunger I always guessed he picked up from those soccer meatheads. "I want to be deep, deep inside you again."

"Yesss," It still sends a shiver of anticipation through me. It hardly matters to my body that it's not his usual mixture of refined and innocent. He's promising what I want.

Just a couple more seconds and we're naked, and I'm falling back into his arms. He's got such a strong, confident touch now, and the last kiss is almost as good as sex. He hasn't forgotten the way I like to be touched, and he takes the lead, pressing my back into the bed and lowering himself down on top of me.

I know I part and raise my legs for him mostly because I feel him against my ass, but me hands and mouth focus the demands of my entire being as I draw his face against mine and open my mouth to claim and be claimed. He's so incredible, so hot and strong. I want him so bad.

His hips shift up and down, drawing that heavenly length across the fur of my rump, his tongue delves deep into my mouth, twisting against my own. One hand slides down my side, strong, possessive, the other tangled in his jacket for some reason.

Lube, a long distant corner of my mind realizes.

I'm wound up enough to tell him to just do it, not worry about prep. But my voice isn't working for more than needy moans into his mouth and the rest of me is just trying to get closer to him as he rubs against me.

Then it doesn't much matter, two slick fingers pressing at my entrance and opening me up. It might not be his cock but he's inside me again, and it's everything I ever wanted. I moan and whimper, clamping down around his fingers, trying to draw him deeper inside me as I push upwards.

Curse his restraint! How the hell does he do it? All I want is for him to bury himself deep in my warm, welcoming flesh, but he remains doggedly fixed on his objective, his fingers staying beneath the surface as they stretch me in preparation for his cock.

"Take me!" I finally manage to get the words out. As scattered as my brain is, at least I think that's what I say.

"You're mine," he whispers, that voice soft and smooth by my ear as his fingers slip away from my ass and something more satisfying comes to rest against the opening. He holds the position for just a moment then pushes into me, spreading me even wider and drawing a deep, needy moan into his mouth as we join their too.

His cock drives deep into my body, his hips setting up a deep, smooth fucking rhythm. It's incredible. My body arches up against his as the entire world contracts down to the spear of flesh sinking into my guts again and again and again.

I can't remember ever feeling so good. All I can sense anywhere is him. Over me, around me, in my ass, my mouth ... even his scent is all I can smell, his breath and movements all I can hear and feel. No one's ever contained me so completely. It's so total, so incredible; my balls start to tighten already, pressed between my cock and his when he thrusts into me.

His breath is racing, pants and deep moans escaping through his lips as restraint crumbles and he drills down into me. He fucks me, thrusting in deeper and harder with every thrust of his hips, reaching towards that burning moment of ecstasy. It's only a matter of whether I can hold off until he roars. I want to feel him come in me so bad.

I shouldn't have worried, it's only another couple of thrusts and I can feel his body bucking on top of me, driving himself in to new depths. I don't know if it's a roar or a scream or the end of the world that I hear, but I can feel the twitching of his cock inside me as he fills me up with his thick, hot seed, gods so much of it.

It's more than I can take and I feel my voice join his and my body clamp down on him, drawing his pulsing, demanding cock deeper and tighter in me as my seed spays between us, soaking our fur.

He body shudders and trembles above me, and then there's that incredible moment when it all seems to drain out of him and leaves him warm and relaxed, snuggling down on top of me. Somehow I manage to put my arms around him. I never want him to move. He's so warm as a blanket, the scent of our mating and release intoxicatingly sleep-inducing.

"I love you, Darren."

He smiles and nuzzles my cheek gently, the warm, heavy lethargy obviously effecting him too. "I bet you say that to all the boys," he purrs softly.

"No," I hear myself murmur, even as I realize I haven't said that to any male yet. "Only you, and Jaycee."

"Stay here with me tonight," he purrs, kissing me softly. "Please."

"Yes," I smile and pull him a little tighter against me. 

* * *

* * *

I'd forgotten what it was like to sleep beside him, so simple and yet so wonderful, and then watch him slowly wake in the morning. Those big, liquid eyes open slowly and a smile spreads across his face as he recognizes me. It's better than a sunrise.

"Morning, handsome." I smile down at him.

"I wish I could see you every morning when I wake up," he replies softly.

"So do I," I murmur and lean forward to kiss him gently. "But it would cost one of us our future right now."

"I don't know if I can do this for three years Ty," he says, drawing me down close to him. "I want you so badly."

"We'll manage, Darren." I tell him with much more certainty than I possess. I don't even want to start trying to explain to him just what an anthropologist-archeologist does for a living.

"I guess we'll have to," he sighs softly.

"And what we have to, we will." I promise him. "Between breaks and visits, we'll just have to."

That brings a playful smile to his lips. "At least I'll be able to spoil you rotten ... even if that does just mean a big soft bed for a weekend when we can't get ourselves out of it."

"You aren't going to hear any complaints from me," I grin. I couldn't understate that more. Though even my dorm room with him in it is all I could want.

"For weekends when I don't want to be out of you," he says, his voice softer, more intense as his hands find my body.

"That is always," I murmur and explore the thick fur of his body again.

"Well can you blame me? Such a hot ass."

"Such a hot cock for me," I murmur and press close. "No one has ever made me feel like this."

He replies by sealing his mouth over mine and kissing me. We draw the experience out, deliciously relaxed and carnal, our hands playing across each other's bodies as our tongues wrap around each other. Gods how I love this kat.


	4. A Year in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in together has it's ups and downs, but for a year, the guys are together and know it.

"Hey you."

I turn and find a vision of heaven framed in my doorway. He's early.

"Hay, yourself." I can hear the rumble of desire in my voice. Gods I'm glad I my rommie is out. It's going to be a trial to finish packing already.

"So are you all ready to go?"

"Almost," I grin at him and unceremoniously dump my last few books into a box and close it. "Just get this stuff in the car."

All my boxes are at the apartment already, so you've got the whole car." I'm entranced for a moment by the way he moves. He's just wearing jeans and a muscle shirt, his favored casual outfit, and it shows off his body to devastating effect. If I know this place at all there'll be girls dropping around before too long to find out who the visiting stud is.

And he's all mine.

The thought brings a dizzying smile to my face as I watch him, oblivious to the rest of the world. Three years of school on opposite sides of the continent and we're moving in together. I hadn't even dared dream of this when it started.

He pads right across the room and loops his arms loosely around my waist nuzzling me softly for a moment. "Come see the apartment I got for us," he purrs as I melt into the embrace. "You'll love it."

"If you can stand living there, I'm sure it'll be more than I would think of." I grin and nuzzled him back.

"It's nothing until it's got you," he says, his lips catching against mine for a brief kiss. "C'mon. I don't really want to be putting on a show for your friends."

"Neither do I," I purr under my breath. "Let's get there so we can properly ravage each other."

The reply doesn't come with words, just a deep lusty purr. Oh gods I want him. He hovers by me just for a moment and then steps away, lifting one of those boxes I've been lugging around with ease. I don't bother hiding my appreciation for the way the muscles bulge in his arms.

I don't bother to hide my lusty look before picking up a lighter box. Not only will it save my back, but it's a great way to watch him.

He doesn't seem to mind. Hell, he probably loves it. Together we make fairly short work of the boxes, three or four trips up and down the stair see it done, although it seems wrong somehow to be packing boxes into Daren's sleek car.

There's a remarkable number of people just floating around, happening to be in a position where they can see the muscular, devastating handsome kat who's helping me move out. He flashes a grin and a suggestive glance at a couple of the girls, and somehow rather than making me jealous it makes my cock pulse in anticipation of just how much more he'll do to me.

I know he's mine. That everything that matters to him is for me. It makes the looks and such he gives others as a matter of course no more a source of jealousy than a handshake or hello.

I can't believe this is happening. I'm really moving in with him. It'll make finances easier too, not having to cover rent.

Finally the pair of us are left standing in my room, and I don't think it's ever looked so empty. Darren's got the last couple of things tucked under his arm and looking at me expectantly.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, just getting our tails home." I grin at him.

"Mmmmm ... I've got plans for that tail too." Oh gods. He could recite a shopping list in that voice and it'd make me want him.

"Good," it's all I can say, all I can think, my mind and soul consumed by that voice. I'd fallow it anywhere.

"So let's get going. We've probably got time to unpack and then get some take out or something. Then ..." he grins that grin, "Well, that'd be telling."

"I have a different order in mind." I grin at him as I slip into the car.

"Oh really?" He asks with a grin as we slip down into the car.

I wait for the doors to shut before answering. "I want to suck you dry and coat your fur in white before we get to the bed."

"We'll drink each other then," he purrs as he leans closer, setting one hand square across my crotch. "It's been too long since I had your cock between my lips."

"Oh, gods," I can barely breath, barely think, all I want is him.

"Not too much longer now," Darren purred as he gunned the engine. "And I'll finally have you all to myself. For good."

I should correct him, I know I should. But I can't. It's so far in the future, and he's so close.

I'm hard beneath my pants, and if the arousal saturating the air in the car is any indication he probably is too. I have dreams about the moment when his cock pushes into my ass, or through my lips, but just sitting next to him in this car has me so much more keyed up. I've never understood how he does this to me.

And it doesn't take long before I don't care. My own hand is there, pressing against aroused flesh as I thrust up against it. I don't care that we're in traffic, or that he's only sitting next to me, or that I'm still dressed.

"Hey, c'mon Ty," Darren tries to joke but I can hear the tension in his voice. "That's not fair. Just a few more minutes."

I know I whimper but somehow I manage to still myself as he drives.

We pull up in front of ... well it's not really an apartment building. Not quite. There are four postboxes out the front so I assume there's four separate apartments, but each one must still be pretty big.

"We'll come back for your stuff," Darren says as he gets out. I'm not about to argue. He leads me through the side gate and across the courtyard, I can't believe I'm about to move into a place with a courtyard, and in through a door.

I don't get a chance to see anything of our place though, he's got me right up against the wall, pressing against me, the hard lump in his pants grinding up against mine.

"Oh gods Ty. Oh gods, cum."

It's way more than I need and I roar, thrusting against his body without thought to anything but the smell of our sex and lust. He follows me over the edge a few seconds later, his body pressing in hard against mine as he roars and trembles in the grip of orgasm. We stand there pressed against each other for several seconds, gasping and panting as we recover ourselves.

"'I can't get enough of you, Darren," I whimper against his thick neck. "I just can't."

"You're gonna have all you want from now on love." That word. It sends shivers down my spine when he says it.

"Don't think that's possible, love."

"Well short of getting some naked boy-toys in I can't think on any way to get you more," he jokes breathlessly.

"I don't want boy-toys," I breathe. "Just you, Darren. Just you."

"And you've got me," he whispers softly. "Top to tail, and everything in between."

"It's all I need." I whisper into the kiss of my life.

I can hardly catch my breath when our lips part. I definitely need to sit down. Oh gods.

Oh, gods he is so incredible. And we're both still _dressed_ and he does this to me.

"I think unpacking can wait, I want to see our bed."

He grins and shifts his arms around me, sweeping me up of my feet and into his arms. He's usually so gentle with me; it's easy to forget just how strong he is. He carries me through a few rooms into our bedroom, but I'm not watching anything but him. He lays me out of the bed and then covers my body with his own, drawing me into a searing kiss and rubbing our hips against each other as I moan into his mouth.

I've godda be in heaven. I just must be.

Despite that, the kat on top of me is very solid, very hot, and very turned on. I want us out of our clothes, but I keep picturing him with my cum sprayed across the glossy black fur of his face. The movement of his tongue as he licks some of it off. The intensity of how he took me.

Thank you, whoever has given me this incredible kat for a mate.

His lips break away from mine and for a moment he just lays there, his breath washing over my neck. "Gods," he murmurs, "If it's always like this I'm gonna have some sort of heart attack from all the sex."

"Hell of a way to go," I purr back, working my hands into his clothes to get them off him. "But I think it's cause we haven't been able to touch in so long."

"I guess if I have to check out it'd be best to be with your arms around me and my cock deep in your ass."

"Or quietly in the night, wrapped in your arms," I add in a soft croon. It's my dream at least, to fall asleep in his arms and just not wake up one day.

It's not going to be for a long time Ty, no matter what," he nuzzles me softly. "We've got a hell of a lot of good times in front of us."

"Oh, _yeah_ ," I shiver in his arms. A good shiver. "Maybe when your fur is gray."

"Ugh," he makes a face. "I hate gray fur."

"Maybe you'll turn silver then," I purr, stroking his shoulders and nuzzle him. "Or are you just going to keep it dyed?"

"I dunno," he shrugs. "Dying would be a pain in the ass."

"And a long way off," I nuzzle him again. "You'll be black for a long time."

"Unless I'm white," he murmurs, closing his lips against mine to kiss me again, effectively ending the conversation.

It take my brain a moment to realize what he meant, and that sets of a deep moan as my hips thrust up against his.

He grinds back down against me, recreating for a moment the heat and the need of minutes before as we press our bodies together. Then he lifts himself off me, taking a deep shuddering breath and stripping his shirt of.

"We need to do something about these clothes, or I'm gonna come in my pants again."

I grin up and made quick work of my shorts and shirt, taking advantage of the faster time to roll to my knees and swallow him as he's getting his shoes off.

His cock's already wet with seed from his previous moment, thick and clinging the way his does. His already ready to blow again, I can tell from the way his cock twitches between my lips. With my nose against his fur the scent of his desire is intoxicating, the knowledge that I have this effect on him as powerful as the taste in my mouth.

I just love how I turn him on, just as much as what he does to me. I love how he cums when I suckle and caress the rough length with my tongue and throat. He tastes so delicious.

Especially when he's so turned on.

He leans back, supporting himself with his arms as my tongue plays over his length. He moans loudly, it barely takes me any time at all to bring him right to the edge of orgasm, given how turned on he's been. Bring him there and hold, moaning and whimpering so sweetly.

He thrusts up, growing desperate for me to let him get off. As delightful as this is, I don't have it in me to deny him this.

I cup his balls with one hand, feeling as they draw in against his body. It's only another moment before his thick white seed gushes out into my mouth and down my throat. I so love how he sounds when he cums, how he tastes as feels in the moment I bring him. I just so love him.

I smile and lick my lips as I lift my head from his groin again, looking up to fin him gazing back at me, desire shining from his deep liquid eyes.

"You still taste incredible," I purr and shift up to kiss him. I swear I will never get enough of this kat.

He lifts his arms to hold me as out lips are locked together and we fall back onto the bed. It's so good, it's hard to believe there's going to be an entire year of this.

An entire year of him beside me.

It's enough to make me think about my career choice. The digs will take me away from him so often. As much as it's what I want of my life, I want him _in_ my life so much.

How on earth does he do this? We haven't even been back together for an hour and already I'm considering giving it all up for him. The scariest thing might be that I actually could. He insisted on paying all the rent on this place anyway, there's not much doubt he could take care of me if he had to.

But I love the digs, the exploring, the touching things no one has for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Could I really give that up, after the tastes of it I've had? I don't know, right at this moment, I think I could. But forever?

I don't want to think about it. Instead I just bury my face in his fur, breathing deep of the rich scent of his arousal, and knowing that he loves me. 

* * *

* * *

"You need to go upstairs and change," my gorgeous, nearly naked panther tells me as I walk into our apartment after helping at the study hall. I think he repeated himself, knowing what seeing him only in a towel was likely to do to my attention.

"Okay, into what?" I have to ask, nearly daring him to compare to the offer in front of me.

"You'll see," the he smirks, glancing briefly in the direction of the stairs. "Go on, we're going to be late."

"All right," I had I can never tell him no. Despite what I'm leaving, I am curious what he has in store for me this time.

I go up the stairs and through into our room. Is that a suit laid out on the bed? It is. He's brought me a suit. Looks like it's going to be one of those nights.

I feel the soft sigh escape my lips as I strip and change into the uncomfortable getup. Admittedly, it's not nearly as hard to wear as the store-bought ones, but I still hate these things. As much for how they feel as what they mean. It's going to be a very long night with very little sex.

On the other hand Darren looks absolutely incredible in a suit. Then again, I'd think he looked fantastic in absolutely anything, and definitely in nothing but fur. It's got a bow tie, a real one not one of those ones you just hook together. I always have trouble with these.

I'm still messing with it when I step down into the living room.

"Here, let me get that," hey says, still just wearing that towel as he steps up and ties the tie as easily as if it were his shoelaces. He steps back and runs his eyes over me, smiling. "Ooohh yes. I was sure I'd got your measurements right, but seeing it on you is so much better."

"You do realize this qualifies as cruel and unusual torture?" I chuckle softly, eyes that incredible body so blatantly on display for me.

"No, that's an early morning management meeting," he smiles. "Now I need to go upstairs and change or we really will be late ... and that will throw everything out." He flashes me that grin, the one that shows his teeth and completely disarms me. Then he's on off up the stairs.

There are moments I swear he's trying to kill me like this, and I can't raise a single objection as I wait.

The suit's nice though. I'm not exactly an expert on these things, but I know the way Darren's mind works. He'd never accept less than the best for us. It's still strange the way he throws money around, but he has it to spend, and I can't much complain about how he chooses to spend it.

It is fun to be spoiled like this.

Especially when it means getting to see him come down the stairs in that suit. People have the wrong idea about clothes. It's easy to look sexy when all you've got on is a thong, on a pair of shorts. What's really impressive is when you're so sexy it shines through something a staid as a black suit.

And does he ever. And I know he knows it, not to mention my take on his looks. I'm sure I'm staring at him lustfully.

Sometimes I'm amazed we get anything done, the way we indulge ourselves and each other. Especially given how desperately I want to pounce on him right now.

He's not having any of that though. He flashes me another devastating grin, slips his car keys into his pocket and then opens the door for me. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," I shake my head with a chuckle and grumble for the start of what is likely to be a very long night.

The up side is the sex when we get home is always incredible, and very long.

Very, very long.

But for now I just go along for the ride, and with Darren at the wheel that's very easy. He drives just as wildly here as he did back home, despite the traffic. I wonder sometimes why he doesn't get arrested ... I guess he just knows what he's doing.

He has managed not to get in a crash after all. Or maybe he has enough money to make sure the cops don't bug him. Either way, it's a rush to be in the car with him, in more ways than one.

And it never takes us long to get where we're going.

This time it's a tall, glass building, not so unlike a number of other tell expensive glass buildings in the city, although I'm sure he's never brought me to this one before.

"Up to the roof," he says as we get out. "There's a restaurant."

"Good," I purr and press as close to him as the manners that go with these costumes permits. "I'm hungry."

We get a lift to ourselves, and it offers us a moment in which we can press closer together, enjoying a long, burring kiss as we rise. Another in the string of unbelievable experiences he's brought me.

Then the door opens and we step out together onto the roof. It's amazing. I've seen pictures of oriental gardens before, miniature plants and an incredibly meticulous attention to detail. I never expected to be standing in the middle of one of the top of an inner city skyscraper.

It's almost enough that I don't notice he's still got his arm around me as a waiter leads us to our table.

The surroundings, the panther still touching me ... he's definitely going for one of the more appealing evenings in a suit from the look and feel of things so far.

The table is set in a little opening in the garden, like everything else it's been placed with exquisite care. It's as though there couldn't possibly be anything else except a table here. I'm not really paying attention to anything as we sit down, I'm still trying to take it all in.

"What do you feel like?" He asks softly. "Wine? Sake? Just tea?"

"Tea," I nodded distractedly. Alcohol would not be a good idea right now. At least I'm guessing that's what sake is.

I don't quite catch whatever it is he says to the waiter. I'm not sure that it was English though. It would hardly be the first time he spoke in the language native to the restraint theme. I rather wonder how many languages he has stuck in his head, at least enough to make scene here. It must be quiet a few.

It smells incredible here. Almost as incredible as it looks, and he feels, so close to me.

"Teriyaki, sukiyaki, tempura, sushi, sushimi ... any preference?" He's going over the menu. I hadn't even realized we had them.

Sushi ... something with fish I think. "Not really," I smile at him. "You always choose well."

It's very much the truth. I've always enjoyed what he chooses, even the things I still can't pronounce.

"We'll get a bit of everything then, the food here is absolutely incredible." The same impeccable care that was demonstrated in the surroundings was echoed in the waiters. Almost makes me wonder if they're listening in for perfect moments to appear. The waiter pours our tea and Darren spends almost five minutes explaining exactly what he wants, all of it in completely fluent ... I don't even know exactly which language that is.

Whatever he's saying though, seems to be perfectly understood by the slender Siamese tom. I'm perfectly content to let him handle it all. I may fake it well, but I am so out of my element here it's not funny.

But judging from the tea, and his taste, I have no doubt the food will be unbelievably good.

That's something he never fails to manage.

"So," he says, smiling and returning his attention to me as the waiter head off, well armed with instructions. "How's your project going?"

That drags my attention away from the incredible garden around us. "A little ahead of schedule," I grin. I don't know if he's brought it up to relax me or genuine interest, but he knows I can talk forever about my work. "Though it's a pain sharing grounds with the Paleontology division, even if we are responsible for their being there."

"Sounded like a good idea at the time huh?"

"Professional courtesy," I have to chuckle ruefully. "We both study old stuff buried in the ground. We do tend to find things for the other."

"I guess you would," he nods, taking a sip of the tea. He looks so absolutely confident, in control. "Just don't let them push you around, or I'll have to come by and sort them out."

"No one messes with me on my own dig," I tell him with a predatory smile I doubt he's seen before. Privately, it still amazes me I have such strength out there. "I wouldn't mind seeing you out there, though."

"I know," he says with a little sigh and a nod. "It'd be easier if it was a little more accessible."

"I guess so," I have no nod. It's not an hour into the brush, but I guess that is quite a ways for him. I have to wonder if he's figured out that this is probably the closest dig I'll ever have. "It's not so far I don't come home most nights, though."

"Thank goodness," he grins. "We've had enough time apart."

"For a lifetime," I nod. As much as it's the truth, I know it's only just begun.

"Absolutely," he says nodding. "I've been thinking ... we should go away for a while over the academic break. I'm pretty sure I can get a week or two off."

Two weeks, over winter break? I know my body must be telegraphing my torn shock. It's the perfect time to get in good with the museum and I kind of said I would, but gods, it is tempting.

"I have work at the museum," I start, thinking furiously over finals schedule and just when I'm supposed to be where. "But I can get away for ... eleven or twelve days. The last half of finals week and the week after it through Monday."

"You'd rather spend time in a dusty old museum than having fun with me?" His tail snakes under the table, brushing against my leg. He's not playing fair.

"N-no," I stammer as I take a sharp breath. "No more than you'd rather go to business meetings than sleep late with me."

"It's OK Ty," he chuckles softly, "I know it's important for you. I would like for us to be able to get away though."

"It's only going to be a couple days sort of two weeks," I say weakly. I hate it that he can make me feel guilty for doing what I have to.

Well, that's not entirely true. I know full well he'd support me money-wise; he already is to a large extent. The museum and this degree is what I _want_ to do. What I've wanted my entire life. He just asks so little for what he gives me, I feel like a heal for turning him down, even a little.

"We'll have to make sure every day is worth it then," He says with a smile.

"I'm sure we will," I purr softly and smile back on reflex before trying my tea. The cup is odd, with no handle, more like a small bowl than a cup, really. It tastes good though. A little bitter, but good.

A few moments later another waiter arrives with bowls and steamed rice, which he sets and serves out for us. He exchanges a few words with Darren, who nods.

"The first course will be along shortly," my panther explains.

"When did you find the time to learn so many language?"

"I don't know them all this well," he chuckles softly. "It's very useful when dealing with overseas customers to be able to speak with them in their own language. Even being able to order dinner makes them feel more at ease."

"Just enough to get by, in most?" I have to chuckle. That's my panther. Do the least amount of work needed to look good.

And damn, but he always looks good. I'd much rather eat him than the dinner he has planned, but the rice will have to do until I get him home. That is, if I can figure out the sticks that pass for silverware here.

"Only mostly," he replies with a grin. "I have to admit I've been showing off a little bit, I've always liked this language and the food ... ah, speaking of which this looks like our pork arriving."

"Smells good," I purr. I do love it when he shows off. He looks even better, as hard as that is to believe. "And you know what you showing off does to me," I give him a wink and watch him work through the offerings until the eating sticks make scene enough to use.

"You just wait until later," he purrs, his voice dropping to a low rumble. Oh Gods. He might look respectable but I'm sure I know where his mind is right now. Because it's exactly where mine is. I know he knows just how much that voice gets to me, just how bad I want to jump him, to hear him roar and feel him hot and hard inside me.

I swear he must enjoy these tests of control. He must, the way he keeps doing this.

He just flashes me a grin and starts with the pork, handling the bizarre cutlery with ease. I bet that's to make dealing with foreigners easier too. Though if he enjoys this food, he probably studied this more.

At least the sticks aren't as difficult to use as trying to remember which knife or fork to use in a formal presentation dinner. And the company and food is much better. I have to give him that, he has excellent taste in food.

The pork is ... well, I don't think I've ever had anything quite like it. The meat is very tender, the flavor rich and spicy but not really hot. I like it. A lot.

And it's not at all a surprise. I always like the food on these outings a lot. But this is better than most. I think I'm going to share his liking of this food. I could get very used to this kind of food. I'm sure other places we could eat like this regularly aren't quite so good, but if it's even half this incredible, I'm going to like it.

I bet it's good cold and reheated too.

The thought makes me giggle, and I almost choke on one of those delicious morsels. It's just so inappropriate to the setting, to be thinking about microwaved takeout surrounded by such a perfectly crafted environment.

He notices, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Are you OK over there?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about the food." I smile at him, reassuring. "It's incredible, even by the standards of these dates."

"We had a lunch meeting here last week," he grins. "Isn't it great?"

"It really is," I smile, meaning it more than I usually do. "I was thinking that this kind of food must be available on a level we can eat more often. The pork is amazing."

"The pork, yes I think we can, although the sukiyaki that we're having later is really only worth it if you come somewhere like this. Not that you aren't gorgeous in that suit."

"Oh, you," I can't believe his teasing sometimes. "This just isn't a place to come a couple times a week. I really like it."

"We could come here as often as you wanted," he says seriously. "It's not a problem."

"I'm sure it's not," I purr with a smile. I know he'd do anything for me he could. But how to explain that as much as I love the food, there's not the time or inclination to eat like this that often? "You know how I usually eat on the run. Having this kind of food in my regular diet with the burgers and burritos is something I'd like. You know, the take-out version of it for everyday, and here when there is time to properly enjoy it."

"Yes, I know exactly what your eating habits are like," he says with a smirk. He teases me about it often enough. "But as it happens I think I might know a place where you can get what you might call the budget version."

"I'd love that," I purr with a smile. "And this, and you. How you enjoy spoiling me."

"You deserve it," he replies, those big liquid eyes catching mine. "I love you Ty."

I feel my eyes close as I melt inside completely. What that panther can do to me with just his voice. I love him so much. I never feel like any reply is adequate when he says it like that.

"Now finish your rice," he couldn't possibly fit any more smirk onto his face. "The next course will be here soon."

"Of course love." I purr deep in my throat and turn my attention to the perfectly steamed rice and the rest of the pork. 

* * *

"You really know how to arrange an incredible meal, Darren." I tell him softly as the last of the meal disappears. I know I've never tasted food this incredible.

"It's not finished yet Ty."

"I'm sure you're going to show me the impossible and top this," I smile at him.

"Well it is pretty impressive," he admits with a smile, nodding towards something behind me. I twist around in my seat and see the waiter approaching again with a large glass dish. It's on fire.

A raise an eyebrow at that. "Fire eating isn't one of my skills, you know."

"You're not supposed to eat it while it's actually burning," Darren chuckles.

The waiter sets the dish down between us and provides us each with a smaller dish. I can feel the heat of it on my face. He produces a lid to the larger dish and covers the fire over, starving it down in only a few seconds. What I can see when he removes the lid again seem to be melon balls, entirely undamaged by their pyrotechnic treatment.

I don't say anything; I don't have any clue what to say. It's definitely interesting, but I can't see how this can top the pork, unique presentation not withstanding.

The waiter spoons Some of the melon out for each of us, then sketches a little bow and leaves. Darren spears one of the melon balls on his fork, thankful we don't have to try and eat these with those other awkward things, and pops it in his mouth.

"Mmmm, fantastic."

If I've learned one thing in life, it's to give anything a try once as long as it's not immediately fatal, and I secure one from my bowl and sniff it lightly before sliding it from my fork. The flames were from alcohol, and the melon soaked in it.

"Interesting, definitely." I nod. It's an odd mix of flavors, definitely not unpleasant, but not as good as the pork.

"It was worth it to see your face when you first saw the flames," he says with a playful grin.

I bet. I vaguely remember stories about such things, but I've never _seen_ it before. It must have been quite an expression.

"It's definitely the most unusual dish I've ever had," I chuckle softly. "Do you think you'd come home with me for the New Year holiday dinner?"

"Uh, I might be able to yeah. What date is it this year?"

"The twenty-second," I smile at him. After four years together, it's long past time he joined the family.

"I'll see what I can do. I think we've got a conference party coming in around then, but I might be able to come see your folks and still get back in time."

"It would mean a lot to me, if you could manage," I smile at him and lean over to kiss his cheek softly.

"I know love," he murmurs softly. "I'll try, promise."

"That's all I ask for," I smile softly at him and try another melon ball. The taste does grow on you.

Darren nods and leans back in his chair, spearing another melon ball for himself. "I'll let you know."


End file.
